


Гимн бесконечному падению

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Последняя часть серии Кэти Love. Переведено совместо с Koudai</p>
    </blockquote>





	Гимн бесконечному падению

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hymn to the Endlessly Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150943) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Последняя часть серии Кэти Love. Переведено совместо с Koudai

Холмс поцеловал меня посреди сада в то утро. Рассеянно, но, как обычно, волнующе. Я посмотрел на плывущие по небу облака, похожие на упитанных овец, и, прежде чем Холмс удалился, сжимая под мышкой сетчатую шляпу, успел вспомнить, что это изначально была официальная причина, по которой мы переехали в Сассекс. Я имею в виду — возможность целовать меня на улице. Конечно, мой друг никогда не делает что бы то ни было только по одной причине, но мне и правда кажется, что в случае с Сассексом он подошел к этому вплотную. Почему же я не сразу вспомнил о том, что меня только что одарили тем самым благодеянием, из-за которого мы обитаем в нашем коттедже? Меня, я полагаю, извиняют две вещи: во-первых, от меня сложно ждать каких-то связных мыслей, когда он меня целует. А во-вторых, стоял 1927 год, и мы жили здесь приблизительно, если не считать две зияющих дыры в середине, уже около двух десятков лет. 

Размышляя, я протирал сосновый обеденный стол. Мы постепенно становились затворниками, даже Марта теперь приходила убираться не чаще пары раз в месяц. Но все изменится уже через три дня, когда мы отправимся в Лондон, и мне уже стоило бы вернуться мыслями к более насущным делам. Да, я сейчас ровно посреди отвратительно начатой истории, и прежде чем я продвинусь хотя бы до двух третей, она окончательно сведет меня с ума, и должно быть проблема именно в памяти, думалось мне. Поэтому я просто стоял в маленькой чистой кухне с голубой ветошью в руках и продолжал вспоминать прошлое. 

Например, я вспомнил, как мы переехали, с пакетами, чемоданами и кофрами, прямо в тенистый сентябрь. Холмсу пятьдесят один, всего ничего, если мерить по моей теперешней мерке. Волосы еще темные, большая их часть. Серебряными были только виски, и он сам был еще по большей части невредим, если не считать тысяч и тысяч отметин на левом предплечье, нанесенных его собственной правой рукой. Все это еще до взрывов, до войны, которая не только нас изменила до неузнаваемости.

Мой друг склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся. Особой улыбкой, которая появляется у него по случайной прихоти — вряд ли он сам ее замечает. Невозможно описать, что со мной делают такие неосознанные его улыбки. Я поклоняюсь им, словно пилигрим святыням.

— Как вам? — спросил он.

Вообще-то мы были в разгаре серьезной ссоры. Он влетел в гостиную как-то днем, за месяц до этого, и объявил что мы переезжаем в Сассекс немедленно и лучшее, что я могу сделать, это собраться побыстрее. Не думает ли он, спросил я, что этого достаточно, чтобы бросить все, включая город, любимый нами обоими, и поселиться в доме, которые я даже не видел? Да, так он и думает, милостиво сообщили мне, и лучше заранее позаботиться о легких костюмах на лето. Такое поведение выносить нелегко, даже когда в нем нет ничего нового и удивительного. На самом деле, от этого оно еще меньше заслуживает прощения. Я мстительно позволил всем тем вещам, которые обычно раздражают людей при переездах, раздражать себя в полной мере и к тому моменту, когда мы наконец приехали, не разговаривал с ним уже час.

Но потом… потом я просто увидел.

Коттедж пристроился на северной оконечности Истбурна, всего в миле от моря и высоких меловых гор, в стороне от заросших травой проселочных дорог, избороздивших всю округу. Ближайшая такая дорога была достаточно далеко, а роща замечательных белых вязов — достаточно близко. Стены коттеджа были выкрашены в синий цвет, и весь второй этаж можно было занять горами наших бесконечных бумаг. К дверям поднималось крыльцо с верандой, и, как я уже говорил, стоял теплый сентябрь, поэтому веранда была уставлена столами и стульями. Огромные кусты желтых мускусных роз оплели весь первый этаж и защищали крыльцо от пыли проезжающих повозок и автомобилей. Каждое окно сверху украшал треугольник яркого стекла, красного или желтого. И деревья вокруг нас были зелеными, красными или желтыми.

Я думать забыл сердиться и спросил, словно ребенок:

— Мы будем жить здесь?

Холмс рассмеялся — я увидел краем глаза, как он запрокинул голову. Он не издал ни звука, но я уже отлично умел распознавать его смех.

— Вы хотели, чтобы первое впечатление было таким! — ошеломленно заметил я. — Вы позволили мне злиться четыре недели, лишь бы только не испортить сюрприз.

— Вы всегда можете компенсировать мне свою вину, — усмехнулся он. — Я не возражаю.

Я тоже не возражал, и, боюсь, я никогда не возражал как следует. Я принес свои извинения сразу же после того, как багаж оказался внутри и ключ повернулся в замке нашей новой двери, а я опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы соединить совсем другие ключ и замок. Не думаю, что он этого ожидал, и я снова понял, что он смеется, хоть и не услышал ни звука — на этот раз по тому, как сокращались мышцы его живота. Все было правильно. Все, думал я. Мы будем счастливы здесь. Как я вообще мог сомневаться? В такие моменты он всегда нежно касается моих век пальцами, и тогда он тоже так сделал. 

Я напомнил себе, как давно это было. Очень-очень давно. И никак не связано с расследованиями. Может быть, я смогу вспомнить, что случилось позже?

— Пчелы, — сказал он три месяца спустя, посреди морозной зимы, положив справочник по пчеловодству на стол передо мной. Я как раз писал — хороший рассказ, очень хороший, из тех, что нравятся людям. 

— Нет, — ответил я.

— Да, — сияя сказал он. — У меня должны быть пчелы. Они великолепны, Уотсон. Вы наверняка не знаете, но они сообщают друг другу местонахождение нектара при помощи замысловатого танца. 

— Нет. И все равно нет, — добавил я, лучезарно улыбаясь.

— Весь мой мед будет вашим, — пообещал он, и каждое слово звучало двусмысленно.

— Заманчиво, — признал я, потому что так оно и было. И еще потому, что он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы сесть ко мне на колени и устроить все пять своих длинных пальцев на моей щеке. Это отвлекло бы кого угодно.

 

— Я съем весь мед сам, — сделал он еще более щедрое предложение.

И весной у нас появились пчелы. Теперь мне они даже нравятся. Холмс же влюблен в них, так же, как влюблен во все те вещи, которые не может понять до конца. Должно быть, это ужасное проклятье — понимать так много вещей. Во мне он тоже видит загадку, и понадобилось время, чтобы я смог в этом разобраться. Потому что я сам считаю себя очень простым. Все мои мысли проследить легко, и я стараюсь не совершать бессмысленных действий, так что мне бывает сложно определить, отчего Холмс смотрит на меня, словно на идеальное место преступления. Но если ему так нравится искать загадки, Господь свидетель, у него всегда есть я и всегда есть пчелы. А свежий мед может быть невероятно вкусным. Я ни разу не пожалел, что согласился на наш первый улей.

Но это все было слишком давно. Недавние события сбивали меня с толку, не выходили из головы, как я с ними ни боролся. 

Наконец я проиграл. И вспомнил это утро. Десять тридцать утра. Не хотел, но вспомнил. 

Я тогда отложил прекрасную статью, в которой мне нравилось каждое слово, и встал, чтобы сделать себе еще чаю. В этот момент я услышал звук легких шагов, выглянул в окно и увидел Холмса, спешащего к дому. Он бежал, как обычно, быстро и слаженно переставляя длинные ноги, но мое сердце сжалось от тревоги. Не должно было, потому что я видел этот его бег миллионы раз и точно знал, что он не означает ничего срочного или страшного, и все равно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он влетел в заднюю дверь, и я сразу же заметил на его лице легкую гримасу боли.

— Что-то случилось? — немедленно потребовал я ответа.

— Конечно, ничего.

Холмс подошел к раковине и включил воду, вид при этом у него был абсолютно невозмутимый. Он вообще очень часто так себя вел. Точно так же Шерлок Холмс вел себя и в тех случаях, когда на моих собственных глазах был близок к тому, чтобы испустить дух.

— Черт тебя побери, да что же произошло? — не выдержал я.

Мой друг замер на мгновение, а потом повернулся и смерил меня взглядом.

— Обычно я не обращаю внимания на укусы пчел, — произнес он нарочито медленно. — Но эта ужалила меня как раз между второй и третьей фалангами указательного пальца левой руки. Если жало не вытащить поскорее, то играть на скрипке будет очень неудобно. Доктор, — добавил он со вздохом.

— Конечно, сейчас помогу, — засуетился я, уже сгорая от стыда.

Я подошел к нему. К сожалению, возле раковины было гораздо светлее, хотя Холмсу наверняка не нужен был свет, чтобы заглянуть мне в голову и рассмотреть там все мои мысли. Напротив, не раз и не два оказывалось, что ему даже необязательно для этого на меня смотреть. К этому моменту, конечно же, он уже окончательно забыл о пчелином жале и, для того чтобы лучше видеть, приподнял мне подбородок холодными мокрыми пальцами. 

— Так мне терпеть это, — он элегантно взмахнул свободной рукой, — вечно? Когда я оцарапаюсь в саду, или у меня заболит голова, или невыносимо заноют все оставшиеся кости, что, скажем прямо, случается?

— Я постараюсь сдерживаться, — обещал я. — Изо всех сил постараюсь.

Я покачал головой, выбрасывая эту сцену из головы. Снова протер стол, глядя на то, как исчезают разводы. Но мои мысли двигались по бесконечной спирали, проваливаясь в самые нежеланные воспоминания. 

Я чувствовал себя глупым, медлительным, бесполезным и старым. Полным дураком. 

Я сел.

В последнее время я достаточно часто чувствовал, что падаю. В некотором смысле.

К 1927 году мы пережили два инфаркта, и мне сложно объяснить, почему они застали меня врасплох. Конечно, под "мы" я имею в виду Холмса, хотя через мое сердце прошли все мучительные болезненные судороги каждого из них. 

Мне уже семьдесят пять, а он на два года младше, но по сути такой же старик. Не знаю, почему меня вообще удивило, что человек, принимающий наркотики всю свою жизнь, наконец испытал одно из самых частых осложнений. В первый раз мы положились на хорошую дозу нитроглицерина, и проблема нашла временное решение. Второй раз чуть не уничтожил меня самого, и даже спустя четыре дня я все еще не мог взять себя в руки.

После того, как на прошлой неделе я спас ему жизнь, он вежливо извинился. А потом вдруг о чем-то глубоко и серьезно задумался.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты проходил через это, ты ведь понимаешь, — прошептал он тогда.

— Ты никогда этого не хочешь. 

Щелчок, с которым я захлопнул свой медицинский саквояж, прозвучал для нашей маленькой комнаты слишком громко. Этот щелчок сказал ему о том, о чем я сам никогда бы не смог сказать. "Ты провел меня через ад — и да, ты никогда не хотел этого делать". Я ни разу в жизни не терял время на размышления, было бы хуже, если бы он причинял мне боль сознательно. Он никогда не делал этого — и никогда не сделает, и это одна из многих тысяч вещей, из-за которых я не просто выношу его, но не могу без него жить, несмотря ни на что. Если бы он мог изменить саму свою сущность так, чтобы лишиться способности ранить меня, он бы сделал это незамедлительно, даже если бы это было самой болезненной процедурой на свете. Это один из самых печальных фактов из тех, что мне удалось собрать о нем.

— Ты же знаешь, оно никогда не было самой сильной моей стороной. – Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на краю кровати, бледный даже по своим меркам, и говорил очень осторожно.

Я сглотнул болезненный комок размером с булыжник и повернулся.

— Ты имеешь в виду сердце?

Он коротко кивнул.

— Ты пустоголовый, упертый, тщеславный и слабоумный ублюдок, — взорвался я. — Хотелось бы узнать, что же тогда твои сильные стороны?

— Не знаю… — Он еле заметно улыбнулся. — Говорят, мои руки раньше были довольно хороши. Я тут думаю, Джон, слабоумный это не слишком?

Тогда я поцеловал его. Я поцеловал его потому, что в любой момент он может вот так просто умереть, так и не узнав, что я никогда не встречал ничего прекраснее его сердца. Раньше мне казалось, что наступит время, и он поймет все сам. Но этого так и не произошло, и я не знаю, что могло бы заставить его понять, если на это оказались не способны предыдущие четыре десятка лет моей любви к нему. Я сделал все, что в моих силах.

Холмс вернулся и застал меня на том же месте, в мрачных размышлениях над незаконченной рукописью, за очень чистым кухонным столом, с голубой ветошью в руках. Надо сказать, это и правда было не самое типичное для нашего дома зрелище.

— Давай, выкладывай, в чем дело? — вопросил он, усаживаясь на стол передо мной и скрещивая голени длинных ног.

— Наша беседа увлекательна, как всегда, — довольно несправедливо заметил я. — Никак не могу дописать эту историю. Ни то, что было, ни то, чего не было.

— Тогда зачем вообще писать?

— Прошу прощения?

Мой друг вопросительно приподнял седую бровь.

— Если писание не приносит никакого удовольствия, как не приносит его и чтение написанного, и ты не нуждаешься в деньгах, а я знаю, что не нуждаешься, потому что могу назвать себя довольно состоятельным, а твои гонорары вообще неприличны, так зачем вообще писать?

Хотя он и был прав в каждом слове, я-то знал зачем пишу, вопреки всему перечисленному, но это было только мое дело. А Холмс, благослови его Господь, обычно всегда обнаруживал вещи, которые его не касались, благодаря чистой случайности. Поэтому мне пришлось искать предлог, который отвлек бы его ненадолго.

— Чувствую себя ужасно, — признал я, отталкивая страницы. — Я не был в Лондоне так давно… целых два года, да?.. и боюсь, что не узнаю его по приезду. Или не узнаю кого-то… Людей, которых знаю десятки лет, за исключением Лестрейда. Или, может быть, я вообще разучился общаться с людьми.

— За два года невозможно полностью перестроить Лондон, — мягко ответил мой друг. — И в тот день, когда ты разучишься общаться с людьми, Бог свидетель, тебе придется нелегко, потому что рядом будет один из самых неисправимо испорченных представителей человечества.

 

— Льстит он себе, этот представитель, — сказал я, рассеянно перебирая его пальцы. Эту привычку я приобрел уже давно и не желал с ней расставаться. — Что ты сейчас собираешься делать?

— Все, что только пожелаешь. Мне нужно ответить на четыре письма, но это может подождать.

Он потянулся и положил свободную руку мне на затылок. Это прикосновение произвело на меня тот же эффект, что и тысячи таких же прикосновений раньше, но, к сожалению, оно противоречило моим теперешним планам. Уже четыре дня, что было для нас совсем не характерно, мне удавалось сдерживаться и сдерживать Холмса, стараясь при этом, чтобы он сам ничего не заметил. В первый раз я просто заснул, и он просидел, свернувшись в кресле, до глубокой ночи. Во второй я умудрился так уютно устроиться рядом под одеялом, что мы заснули до того, как он что-то заподозрил. В третий раз, вчерашним вечером, я настолько удачно изобразил приступ литературного вдохновения, что он сам оставил меня в покое. 

— Мы идем в город, — сказал я, поднося к губам его руку.

— Правда? И зачем, позволь узнать?

— Мы так давно не играли в расследования. И есть масса вещей, которые нужно узнать, ни у кого не спрашивая. Например, не родилась ли еще внучка миссис Файерфакс? Продал ли мистер Браун свой юго-западный луг или передумал, как всегда, в последнюю минуту, потому что там похоронен его любимый пастуший пес? И в самом ли деле к мадам Дюбуа на лето приедет ее сумасшедший племянник.

— И все эти важные новости мы узнаем при помощи моей дедукции?

— Мне нужно проветриться, — я снова толкнул чертовы бумаги. — Послушать шум толпы, выпить две или три пинты, и все будет в порядке.

— Тогда идем, — кивнул он. — Но я отказываюсь сидеть в «Олене и Льве», если увижу там Джорджа Хавершема. Если я вижу его, то уйду. Если я не увижу, но почувствую его присутствие, я уйду. Если при помощи логики и дедукции мне удастся предсказать его появление, я уйду. 

Мои истории были популярны, и одним из непредвиденных последствий, с которыми нам пришлось столкнуться к 1927 году, было следующее: Шерлок Холмс, даже в тихом Сассексе, иногда сталкивался с… не знаю, как следовало бы их назвать. Поклонниками, может быть, хотя никто из них не знал его лично. Точнее всего будет сказать фанатиками.

К счастью, в нашем местном пабе такой был всего один, и звали его Джордж Хавершем. Однажды Холмс выдержал почти часовой разговор с ним, посвященный тому, какую именно змею держал у себя доктор Гримсби Ройлотт, ибо, как со всей серьезностью сообщил ему собеседник, не существует такого вида, как болотная гадюка. Ошибки такого рода, конечно, моя вина, иногда умышленная, иногда нет. Этот конкретный разговор Холмс выдержал только потому, что краем глаза заметил мою улыбку, и под конец рассмешил меня окончательно, с таинственным видом наврав Хавершему что-то о секретных индийских фермах по разведению неизвестных науке животных.

В следующий раз мой друг спокойно потягивал пиво, а Хавершем едва наизнанку не вывернулся от желания узнать, были ли отношения между ним и Ирэн Адлер чем-то большим, нежели кажется на первый взгляд, и тогда Холмс очень вежливо сказал ему, цитирую: «Не будете ли вы так любезны пойти в задницу, так как мистер Питерс нанял меня для того, чтобы узнать не разбавляет ли бармен виски и в данный момент я слежу за объектом?» 

— Джорджу Хавершему нужно только твое внимание, — сказал я лукаво. 

\- И мое время. Недопустимое количество моего времени. А, и еще моя биография от рождения, и, вполне возможно, клок моих волос, если уж на то пошло. Этот человек сумасшедший.

— Ты же уникален, — сказал я с притворным сочувствием к Хавершему. — Бедняга вдруг выяснил, что в его родной деревне поселился белый слон. Он увидел его единожды, но этого слишком мало, чтобы требовать от несчастного навсегда отказаться от...

— Думаю, ты наконец лишился разума. И за несколько дней до свадьбы, какая жалость. А ты ведь ее так ждал.

— Не так отчаянно, как Джордж Хавершем выжидает чей-то орлиный профиль. 

— Продолжай в том же духе, и я намекну ему о твоих многочисленных секретах, которые легко у тебя выведать при помощи пастушьей запеканки.

Пастушья запеканка в «Олене и Льве» была чуть менее ужасна, чем вся та еда, которую мне довелось употреблять во время войны. Я ничего не мог поделать и улыбнулся ему. Холмс поднял один из листов с моими записями и быстро просмотрел. Потом достал из кармана свои очки для чтения, водрузил на нос, и крохотная морщинка на его лбу исчезла.

— Мир обожает тебя, — заключил я.

— Читая это, я понимаю, что у мира нет другого выхода. Когда гений нельзя понять умом — а я говорю о скорбных случаях его отсутствия, буйно цветущей посредственности — вульгарная мелодрама горячит кровь. Что ж, пора идти, — сказал он, осторожно возвращая листок на место, — я не горю желанием узнать, какое предложение последует за «Холмс погрузил острие в тело по самую рукоятку, и в его пронзительных серых глазах сверкали молнии».

— Так и было, — заметил я. — Я при этом присутствовал и все видел.

— Присутствовал, — согласился он, наклоняясь. Поцелуй был коротким, влажным и великолепным. — Я только не понимаю, зачем нужно, чтобы там был кто-нибудь еще. Не забудь взять трость, все хавершемы мира никогда не пьют до пяти, так что у нас пока что есть преимущество.

И, конечно, я не стал отвечать на незаданный вопрос. У Шерлока Холмса есть целый ряд привычек, от которых, по моему мнению, ему следовало бы избавиться; привычка между делом врываться в мысли и невзначай находить мое самое слабое место как раз одна из них. Мне оставалось только ждать момента, когда он снова, конечно же совершенно случайно, вытащит на свет кровоточащий клок моего сердца, а пока что я послушно встал за шляпой и тростью.

 

Так получилось, что мы замечательно провели время в «Олене и Льве» — Холмс может вести себя замечательно, если именно этого я от него жду, и Джорджа Хавершема нигде не было видно, и на три часа я забыл обо всех своих тревогах, а потом мы вернулись домой и поужинали хлебом, сыром, медом и горохом из собственного огорода. Это был, как ни посмотри, совершенно чудесный вечер и ничто не предвещало беды. Я должен был заподозрить неладное, но не заподозрил. Я не глупец. Холмс, понимающий в этом больше остальных, будет первым, кто это подтвердит. Но я иногда позволяю себе необоснованный оптимизм, и это был как раз тот случай. 

Мне кажется, что время от ужина и до того момента, когда пора было ложиться, пролетело незаметно. Я читал, пока Холмс отвечал на письма. Потом мы погасили свет. И после того, как мы устроились в кровати, как обычно, я вдруг почувствовал, что рука моего друга скользит по направлению к тем областям, которые были лишены его компании вот уже четыре дня.

И я замер, потому что возможные последствия привели меня в ужас. Помоги мне Господь. Как будто бы молчание когда-либо помогало сбить с толку Шерлока Холмса.

— Что это еще такое? — требовательно спросил он.

— Ничего, — пробормотал я быстро. — Просто устал.

— Ничего подобного. 

Конечно, он был прав, но я надеялся успеть — хотя бы только раз — обойти Шерлока Холмса. С таким же успехом я мог надеяться на то, что у меня отрастут крылья.

— Моя…

— Нога в порядке, плечо в порядке, рука в порядке, — быстро сообщил он. — Что, во имя дьявола, я такого сделал? Давай закончим с этим побыстрее, чтобы я мог изысканно извиниться и вернуться к…

— Это не совсем… безопасно, — выпалил я.

Холмс поднялся. Зажегся электрический свет. Мой друг почитает технологию благом, как и я, но иногда мне все же не хватает мягкого газового света. Как и многих других вещей.

Он снова сел на пятки, преступно обнаженный, с телом, которое способно пробудить во мне самые низменные желания, и направил в мою сторону две острые рапиры глаз. Меня не испугать подобным, но весь мой опыт подсказывал, что неприятности только начались.

— Безопасно, — повторил он. — Ты внезапно решил, что процесс, в котором мы принимали участие… сколько, ты считал, Джон? Тысячи раз? Десятки тысяч? Потому что я давно прекратил считать.

Я промолчал.

— … небезопасен, — закончил он язвительно. — Что же, сгораю от желания узнать почему.

Клянусь честью, я еще раз подумал над этим. Обдумал все последствия ответа для меня самого, для него, для нас. Все, конечно, кроме тех, о которых я даже подумать не мог. Наконец я решил — раз уж все равно у меня не получается ему врать, нет смысла даже и пытаться.

— Потому что ты нездоров, — ответил я. 

Холмс, храни его Господь, отшатнулся на целый дюйм. За всю жизнь я видел его таким трижды, и причиной тому были не болотные гадюки, не дьявольские собаки и не убийцы с заряженным пистолетом. Только мои слова. И я не горжусь тем, что способен вызвать в нем ужас, как и тем, что мне доводилось это делать не один раз. Мне стыдно за все эти случаи и за каждый из них в отдельности, хоть я и действовал каждый раз только из самых лучших побуждений. Очень непросто жить с человеком, который превосходит тебя во всем, особенно если тот еще и обладает подобным характером, а кроме того, даже если он никогда и не думал специально меня контролировать, я просто отставал от его времени минут на пять. И, как следствие, эта хронологическая разница неизбежно приводила меня к ужасным ошибкам. Хоть это и понятно, однако не облегчает моей вины за те случаи, когда я непреднамеренно ранил его глубже, чем кто-либо другой, включая людей, которые пытались сделать это специально. Если бы я был незлопамятным, я бы простил себе это. Но я злопамятен, когда дело касается серьезных преступлений.

— Правильно ли я понял, — сказал Холмс голосом, холодным, как сталь, — что дело обстоит так: я расплачиваюсь ужасными физическими последствиями за свою ужасную привычку. А за эти ужасные физические последствия я расплачиваюсь другими, не менее ужасными физическими последствиями. Потому что, по твоему мнению, я и так расплачиваюсь недостаточно, наблюдая, как ты бледнеешь всякий раз, когда мое чертово плечо прошивает судорогой. Потому что это левое плечо, и, таким образом, оно находится рядом с тем органом, который так тебя беспокоит. Но этого мало. Я ведь недостаточно намучался.

В горле у меня пересохло. 

— Ради Бога, Шерлок…

— Нет, я вижу, что недостаточно. Но, может быть, тебя устроит альтернативное наказание, может быть, еще один…

— Это абсурд, ты же знаешь. Я думал о твоем здоровье, а не о наказании. 

— Хорошо подумал, — огрызнулся он.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что хочу продлить тебе жизнь.

В этот момент все признаки гнева, вместе со всей затаенной обидой, исчезли с его лица. Это был дурной знак, как я успел узнать за все эти годы. Еще никогда он не предвещал ничего хорошего, ни разу. Точнее, это был худший знак из всех возможных. Холмс встал, возвышаясь над кроватью, и медленно, с достоинством, пригладил волосы. За всем этим, как я знал, должно было последовать какое-то важное заявление. 

— Тогда я требую развода, — сообщил он любезно.

Боюсь, что в тот момент я не мог придумать ничего похожего на достойный ответ.

— Чего? — выдавил я наконец.

— Развода. На основании невыполнения супружеских обязанностей.

— Но я… нет же, я только…

— Или по причине нарушения брачного обета.

— Не было у нас никаких обетов, Шерлок Холмс.

— Глупости. Каждый день был обетом. Британский суд решит это дело в мою пользу.

— Но ты не пойдешь с этим делом в британский суд, — возразил я, бессильно разводя руками.

— Отлично, тогда подготовьте все бумаги, которые мне нужно подписать. А я тем временем займусь переездом.

— Переездом куда? 

 

Все было неправильно, слишком неправильно даже для того, чтобы об этом думать, слишком неправильно даже для того, чтобы я мог вздохнуть. Наверное, если смотреть со стороны, это было в чем-то даже забавно, но мне было не до веселья. Он стянул свое одеяло со спинки стула и закинул на плечо; подхватил подушку со своей стороны кровати; забрал с ночного столика свою книгу и очки. В дверях он обернулся, очень высокий и очень худой, одетый только в старые пижамные штаны с завязками на животе.

— Недалеко. Это, в конце концов, моя собственность. Когда все необходимые документы будут готовы, я с удовольствием подпишу. Спокойной ночи, Уотсон.

Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы придумать хоть какой-то план. Потому что искать Шерлока Холмса без плана — это очень плохая идея, особенно когда он в таком ужасном настроении. Я сел, начал думать, все еще борясь с тошнотой, и наконец пришел к нескольким выводам. Все эти выводы характеризовали мою смекалку не с самой лучшей стороны. Боюсь, в последнее время мне вообще нечем было похвастаться в этом смысле. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, я накинул на плечи тонкий халат и отправился на поиски.

В кухне его не было. Я быстро поднялся на второй этаж и проверил кабинет, но его не было и там. Не было его ни в обычной гостиной, ни в праздничной, той самой, где в прошлом году мы втроем восемь часов — до четырех утра, — отмечали семидесятипятилетие Джеффри Лестрейда. Я вышел в сад.

Холмс расстелил свое одеяло прямо в центре сада на мягкой траве и лежал там, рассматривая звездное небо с выражением холодной ярости на лице. Подойдя ближе с фонарем в руках, я остановился и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

— Что именно вы забыли в моей новой обители? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался он.

— Можно мне зайти?

Он пожал плечами, а это, надо сказать, не так просто сделать элегантно в положении лежа. Я поставил фонарь на землю и встал босыми ногами на одеяло, а потом опустился рядом с ним, тоже воззрившись на звезды.

— Я ужасно, непростительно ошибся, — сказал я, и голос мой при этом предательски дрогнул. — Не рассчитав своих возможностей, взял на себя ответственность за многие вещи, над которыми человек не властен. Например, я вознамерился бороться со всякой опасностью, которая тебе угрожает, и, кстати, несмотря на кажущуюся невозможность, у меня что-то даже получалось. Но иногда, взваливая на себя непосильную задачу, я не могу рассуждать трезво. И сегодня не мог. Я… я желаю тебя так же, как прежде, просто я боюсь. Всю прошлую неделю я пытался взять себя в руки и, клянусь, я делаю все возможное, чтобы тебе не пришлось провести остаток жизни рядом с жалким трусом. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Мой друг тяжело вздохнул. Он поднял изящную руку и провел ею по лицу. Луна сделала шрамы на его плечах ярко-белыми, тонкими и частыми, словно шелковая паутина. Он был прекрасен, всегда был, и я особенно остро чувствовал это каждую ночь, когда вспоминал, что он мог умереть так просто, а остался жив, остался со мной, что его руки по-прежнему излучают тепло, когда мы ложимся рядом и засыпаем, укрывшись стеганым одеялом. Но не думаю, что он хотел бы услышать, как прекрасны его шрамы — я бы на его месте не хотел. Поэтому я просто смотрел — и мечтал прикоснуться, но пока не смел. 

— Так ты простишь меня?

— Дай человеку подумать, Джон.

— Конечно, — прошептал я.

Я обратил внимание к звездному небу, но не мог сконцентрироваться. Мое сердце и так рвалось на части, а звезды делали все еще хуже. Зачем, черт возьми, вообще нужны звезды, если рядом лежит Шерлок Холмс, а я совершаю одну глупость за другой? С огромным трудом я отыскал несколько зодиакальных созвездий, после чего сдался. В Сассексе не было ничего, на что я мог бы смотреть один, без него, и в этом была загвоздка, суть дела, главная проблема моего...

— Любимый, можно задать один ужасный вопрос?

— Да, — сказал я. 

Он повернулся ко мне лицом и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.

— Разве справедливо требовать от меня бессмертия? Я с этим не справлюсь. 

Я сглотнул болезненную горечь и прошептал:

— Нет.

— Видишь ли, вообще-то я не должен был пережить тысяча восемьсот девяносто первый, — мягко продолжил он. — И это чудо, что мне удалось выжить в тысяча девятьсот девятнадцатом, и что тебе это тоже удалось. Неужели мы не сможем найти себе более интересное занятие?

— Да, да, все это правда, но я не могу не думать. 

— О моей смерти?

— Нет. О том, как ты выглядишь, когда твое сердце не бьется. Ты не представляешь, как ты выглядишь.

— Зато я все это чувствовал, уверяю вас, доктор, — прорычал он. — И пока что хорошо все помню, спасибо, что, как обычно, не отказали мне в наличии воображения. А теперь спросите себя, как сильно меня радует тот факт, что вам пришлось выдержать это ужасное зрелище. Дважды.

— Последние четыре дня я все делаю неправильно, — пожаловался я.

 

— Вот тут я не стану спорить, потому что идея облегчить боли в сердце воздержанием от…

— Пожалуйста, хватит. Я знаю, что виноват, я ошибался. Забудь о сердце, забудь обо всем... или мы просто поменяемся. Больше ничего не нужно, мое и так уже у тебя.

— Интересная выйдет у нас сделка. Сломанный товар в обмен на единственный в своем роде. Иногда, Джон, ты все же такой идиот, даже не спорь.

— Знаю. Но скажи, что снова выйдешь за меня, пожалуйста. Просто скажи.

Холмс обдумал мою просьбу. Было видно, что он сомневается. Потом он наклонился ближе и откинул с моего лба прядь волос. Он достал очки, надел их и снова посмотрел мне в глаза, собираясь сказать что-то очень серьезное, важное для нас обоих. Лунный свет делал его серым, и серее всего были его глаза, и я знал, что не смогу прожить без него ни дня. Я ждал приговора и чувствовал, как бьется мое сердце.

— Сначала я хочу совершить с тобой акт грязной содомии, — ответил он. 

Я прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, но когда имеешь дело с Шерлоком Холмсом, это равноценно улыбке. Так что я улыбнулся ему, и звезды стали ярче, и я вдруг вспомнил все созвездия.

— Да, и еще раз да.

— Грязной, — повторил он, снова проводя пальцами по моим волосам. — Я бы даже сказал, развратной.

— Я внимательно рассмотрю каждое поступившее предложение.

Он снял очки. Кажется, многие женщины к старости обнаруживают, что их муж превратился в нечто бесполое, думать забывшее о супружеских обязанностях. Очевидно, это же касается и мужчин, хотя я могу только подозревать о существовании других мужчин, состоявших в браке друг с другом. Но лично мне достался едва ли не самый распутный старик во всей Британии. И пора бы уже к этому привыкнуть, думал я, вставая. 

— И куда это ты собрался?

— В дом, — сказал я, еще не понимая в чем дело.

— В свете последних событий я не чувствую ни малейшего желания туда возвращаться, спасибо. Нет уж, мы займемся этим в моем доме.

Конечно, ничего другого мне и не следовало ожидать. Но — в который раз — у него снова получилось удивить меня.

— На улице? — переспросил я шепотом.

— В каком-то смысле. Мне не хватило времени для того, чтобы построить стены. И когда я говорил «грязная», мой добрый друг, я подразумевал нечто грандиозное.

— Даже не думал сомневаться.

Он целовал мое лицо, наклоняя голову к плечу, и звезды надо мной лукаво мерцали. 

— Наши ближайшие соседи… и это главная причина, почему я купил дом именно здесь... достаточно далеко, чтобы ничего не слышать, но достаточно близко, чтобы мы могли слышать их собак. И ты это все прекрасно знаешь. Снимаем халат.

Мне удалось возразить:

— Холмс, я… все необходимое осталось дома.

— Жаль, — сказал он, и его влажные губы опустились ниже по моей груди. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я что-нибудь придумать.

Конечно, он смог. И в течение десяти минут я уже полностью растворился в нем и мог только благодарить Провидение за то, что мой друг, считая собственные промахи так глубоко въевшимися мне под кожу, готов простить мне самую ужасную обиду с легкостью четырехлетнего ребенка. Нет, я не это имел в виду, я ошибся. Он все-таки иногда делает над собой усилие — как сделал его и той ночью. Я видел, как он отпускает обиду, отказывается цепляться за нее и, проявляя удивительный самоконтроль, позволяет ей просочиться между его изящных пальцев. Я не могу думать об этом свойстве как о врожденном — я знаю, что оно приобретенное, причем не без труда. Я могу только завидовать этой способности и жалеть, что сам не могу ей обзавестись, ибо мы очень разные люди и любим друг друга тоже по-разному. Он, на сегодняшнем этапе своей жизни, каждый день проживает как благодарность за то, что я рядом. Я же живу каждый день, жадно желая все больше его. Это не одно и то же, хотя наше чувство и одинаково по своей силе.

Когда все было кончено, ни я ни он даже не подумали о том, чтобы расплести объятья и встать, покинув новое обиталище моего друга. Он всегда на удивление удачно выбирал себе жилища, причем с самого начала. Так что мы остались в саду. Голова моя лежала у Холмса на плече, а нога была просунута между его ногами. Он дотянулся длинной рукой до краешка одеяла и аккуратно им нас накрыл. 

— Скажи, о чем ты думаешь? — спросил я. — Ты ведь умеешь читать мысли, а я нет.

— Но ты можешь использовать дедукцию. И внимание к деталям, увы, такое нерегулярное. В такие моменты я думаю только об одном. 

Когда-то, очень, очень, очень давно, он мне говорил об этом. Когда ему не было еще тридцати, он не был известен всему миру и не играл со смертью на Континенте. Когда я все еще вздрагивал от звука дверного замка или садовых ножниц, страдал без морфия и думал о том, что сделал со мной мир. Тогда мы лежали с ним в такой же позе, осознал я, так что он прав – я должен был вспомнить.

«Я думаю только об одном. Как ты прекрасен». 

Если бы кто-то мог узнать, как он любит меня, если бы я мог рассказать об этом миру, если бы я вздумал писать эротические мемуары вместо коротких историй, мне никто бы не поверил. 

Вечером, перед самой поездкой в Лондон, я зашел в нашу спальню со свертком вещей, которые следовало упаковать, и там меня ждал ошеломительный сюрприз. Шерлок Холмс стоял перед нашим высоким зеркалом и повязывал на шею бледно-голубой галстук. На нем был превосходно скроенный летний фрачный костюм чудесного сизого цвета, который я ни разу до этого не видел. На одеяле стояла коробка, перевязанная лентой. Остановившись в дверях, я позволил себе перевести дыхание. Он всегда следил за модой, даже в те времена, когда не мог себе этого позволить, и его вес никогда сильно не менялся, если не считать тех ужасных периодов, когда он весил гораздо меньше допустимого, так что когда Холмс хотел одеться, он посылал заказ сыну того самого портного с Джермин-стрит, чьими услугами пользовался в девяностые.

Он улыбнулся, поймав мое отражение в зеркале.

— Вот так-так. И я еще надеялся, что тебе понравится.

Я скрестил руки на груди и сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, окидывая его критическим взглядом. 

— Зря. Не могу сказать, что мне нравится.

— Нет?

— Нет, скорее, я в восторге.

Остановившись за его спиной, я положил голову ему на плечо, а руки — на бедра, чувствуя под пальцами тонкую кость и сильные мышцы. От него пахло сладким трубочным табаком, клевером и еще кое-чем, диким и таким знакомым — им самим.

— Костюм следует расценивать как попытку доказать, что в дружеском соревновании у меня нет ни единого шанса?

— Его не следует расценивать, — сообщил он, аккуратно поправляя манжеты. — Его следует страстно сорвать с меня, и как можно скорее. 

— Умный план. 

— Я вообще чертовски умен. Кроме того…

Я как раз просунул руку под его темно-серый жилет с совершенно определенными намерениями, когда во входную дверь постучали. Я уткнулся носом ему в затылок и вздохнул.

— Костюм выполнил свою миссию, — хмыкнул он. — Одну секунду, я только отправлю посетителя восвояси. 

Я забрался на кровать, скинул домашние шлепанцы и скрестил ноги. У входной двери произошел короткий разговор, потом она снова хлопнула, и щелчок замка эхом разнесся по дому. Никто в Сассексе не запирает дверей, но мы с Холмсом в течение жизни завели множество врагов, так что он перед сном лично проверяет все двери и окна. Мне это почему-то кажется забавным. Я услышал его шаги, они были спокойнее, тяжелее, чем раньше. Наконец, он сам появился в дверях, невероятно высокий и одуряюще прекрасный, и прислонился плечом к косяку. От его игривого настроения не осталось и следа.

— Это был почтальон со срочной телеграммой. От Лестрейда. Он пишет, что позвонил бы, но не хотел нам… словом, он предпочитает писать, а не говорить.

— Что случилось? — испугался я.

Холмс нахмурился и покрутил в пальцах телеграмму.   
— Мой дорогой друг, перед свадьбой нам придется посетить еще одно мероприятие. Утром, поэтому к двум мы освободимся. 

— Господи, Холмс.

— Еще одни похороны, — тихо подтвердил он. — Мне очень жаль.

Тем, кто живет семь десятков лет, приходится часто бывать на похоронах. Но к этому невозможно привыкнуть. К смерти друзей, просто к смерти, хотя нет ничего обыденнее, чем смерть. Я не смог привыкнуть к ней на двух войнах, где она встречалась на каждом шагу — так и жил, не переставая надеяться и с каждым шагом теряя людей, которые были частью моей жизни. Холмс мрачно подошел и передал мне телеграмму. 

— О, Боже, — выдохнул я. — Нет. Нет. Я думал, что он выздоравливает.

— От чего? Воспаления легких? Можно выздороветь от чего угодно, но только не от старости. Ему было восемьдесят шесть, Джон.

Я промолчал. Я уронил телеграмму на пол. Холмс подошел ближе и обхватил руками мою голову, а я спрятал лицо у него на животе.

— Он был хорошим человеком и прожил хорошую жизнь, — сказал мой друг. — Вырастил двух очень, очень здоровых дочерей и еще семерых толстых внуков. Один из них даже слишком толстый. 

Я притянул его к себе еще ближе, вдыхая запах. Думая, что долгая жизнь и уважаемая, нужная людям работа и семеро толстых внуков… этого должно быть достаточно. Нельзя просить большего. Достаточно. Полюбить сумасшедшего невозможного гения с первого взгляда и провести с ним жизнь, полную невероятных расследований, настоящих приключений, которых было столько, сколько мы хотели и даже больше, этого должно быть достаточно. 

Но я знал, что это не так. Всегда будет мало.

Следующим утром мы уезжали в Лондон и я не удивился, увидев, что Холмс прячет сафьяновый несессер в свою дорожную сумку. Кокаин лучше морфина, безопаснее по крайней мере, и я знал, что эти похороны эмоционально сильно его затронут, хотя он этого и не покажет.

Так что я не был удивлен. 

Но я до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать — ты не можешь любить меня и делать это с собой. Не можешь. Не можешь. Не можешь.

 

На следующий вечер я стоял на углу улицы, пока Холмс расплачивался за поездку в гладком черном кэбе, и пропускал через себя Лондон. Окна с витражными стеклами, и камни, и влажный гранит с его запахом галечной крошки, и простые деревья, которые были для меня старыми друзьями, и газовые фонари, которые казались мне братьями. Я никогда не скучаю по Лондону в Сассексе, но, оказываясь в нем, не хочу его покидать — и сердце мое болит, пока я вновь не переступаю порог нашего милого скромного жилища. А уж когда я вижу Холмса в Лондоне… Он подошел ко мне своей уверенной кошачьей походкой, неся наш багаж — на чем он всегда настаивал, — и я подумал о том, что Лондон должен страдать каждое мгновение его отсутствия и отчаянно призывать обратно своего принца. Ведь он принадлежит Лондону — но оставил его ради меня. На месте Лондона я не скоро бы простил меня за столь дерзкое похищение. 

— Пойдем, — сказал он, ставя на землю одну сумку и нажимая дверной звонок, после того как мы пересекли широкую тихую улицу. — Скоро ужин, а ты знаешь, как он относится к традициям. 

Оказавшись наверху, Холмс прикоснулся к высокой парадной двери — и она отворилась, пропуская нас внутрь. Майкрофт Холмс сидел в инвалидном кресле с высокой спинкой и дремал перед камином. На коленях его лежал бордовый плед с кисточками, а на столике, рядом с открытой и заново сложенной газетой, стоял бокал хереса. Его огромное неровное лицо выглядело умиротворенным и имело не менее здоровый вид, чем в день нашей предыдущей встречи, хотя с тех пор он и потерял значительное количество волос. Его брат, не пострадавший от подобной напасти, поставил на пол багаж и оценивающе взглянул на Майкрофта. 

— Если ты еще сильнее растолстеешь, брат мой, ты перестанешь помещаться в кресло — и что мы тогда будем делать? 

Глаза Майкрофта тут же распахнулись, и по лицу разлилась изумительная теплота. Но уже через мгновение она исчезла, уступив место сухой улыбке и обычному холмсовскому спокойному, отстраненному и почти ленивому оценивающему взгляду, которым он нас окинул. Никогда прежде в своей жизни не встречал я братьев, которые были бы так глубоко преданны друг другу и при этом так мало демонстрировали эту преданность. Мой собственный Холмс выглядел не менее спокойно и непринужденно, и в то же время словно светился изнутри. Это заставило меня вспомнить о собственном, давно ушедшем брате, и обо всем, чем мы так и не стали друг для друга, после чего меня затопил внезапный прилив радости от того, что из нас двоих именно Холмсу довелось познать в своей жизни абсолютную братскую любовь. Он заслуживает ее целиком и полностью. Во всех остальных аспектах именно я — человек, который вытянул счастливый билет. 

— Шерлок, ты поглупел. Можно заказать кресло большего размера. На это у меня имеются и средства, и возможности. Доктор Уотсон, как я рад вас видеть. Как вы доехали? Надеюсь, задержка в путешествии не сильно вас утомила, учитывая то, что на данной станции имеется вполне приличное кафе. 

— Как… — начал было я. 

— Это очевидно, — вздохнул мой друг. — Он знает расписание поездов из Истбурна в Лондон, равно как и все остановки на пути. При этом ни один из нас не выглядит сильно раздраженным тем, что мы приехали на шестьдесят восемь минут позже. Таким образом — мы не умираем от голода и не сильно пострадали от задержки в пути. И да — спасибо, Майкрофт, холодный фазан был вполне съедобным. А где Картер? 

Глаза нашего хозяина лукаво блеснули.

— Я отослал его прочь до вашего отъезда. Он совершенно невыносимо себя ведет, когда вы здесь гостите: неоднократно и настойчиво занимает вас беседами, а потом тайком бегает ко мне жаловаться на то, как ты выражаешься. 

— Вот дерьмо, — трагически воскликнул Холмс, — а я-то думал, что он человек широких взглядов. 

Майкрофт изо всех сил постарался не улыбнуться, и это ему удалось с помощью укоризненного взгляда. 

— В любом случае я решил, что, раз вы все равно собрались занимать одну комнату для гостей, вряд ли вам будет не хватать его общества. К тому же я и сам могу перемещаться в этом кресле. И, надеюсь, я не злоупотреблю вашим великодушием, если предположу, что и вы способны оказать мне эту услугу. 

— Я точно способен, — откликнулся я с улыбкой. — И это было весьма предусмотрительно с вашей стороны. 

Нельзя сказать, что Майкрофт Холмс совсем уж больной человек. Но и полностью здоровым его тоже не назовешь. Малоподвижный образ жизни привел к проблемам циркуляции крови, к тому же кости его стали совсем хрупкими, и работа легких тоже оставляет желать лучшего. Ко всему этому нужно прибавить, что ему восемьдесят лет. Ему очень сложно пройти без посторонней помощи расстояние в тридцать футов — начинает кружиться голова, что легко может закончиться падением, которое, в свою очередь, обернется значительно более серьезными последствиями. Таким образом, последние два года в дневные часы он почти полностью прикован к креслу, которое возит личный помощник. Майкрофт ценит его примерно так же, как кошка может ценить черепаху. Он часто навещает нас, чтобы побыть на свежем воздухе, и Картер каждый раз возвращается в город, пока Майкрофт не призывает его помочь в обратном путешествии. Время от времени, хоть в последние годы и не часто, мы сами приезжаем в Лондон. До меня только-только начало доходить, как же я счастлив находиться здесь. Последнюю неделю я пребывал в такой меланхолии, что это просто удивительно, как быстро мне удалось достичь состояния полного умиротворения — только благодаря предусмотрительности Майкрофта и тому факту, что его брат так любит его общество. 

— Майкрофт — воплощенная предусмотрительность, и это не комплимент, — протянул мой друг. — Но я в любом случае наливаю нам херес — выпьем за его здоровье. 

Ужин был волшебным. Одной еды — охлажденный омар, и пирог из языка, и нежные куски запеченной говядины рядом с горой спаржи и смазанной маслом вареной картошки — было бы достаточно, чтобы назвать его восхитительным. Но Шерлок Холмс еще и находился в состоянии, близком к экзальтации, — пребывание в Лондоне и общество брата словно подбросило его на гребень высоченной волны, так что у него весь вечер не закрывался рот. Майкрофт Холмс, хоть и не могу не сказать, что его очарование для меня всегда будет занимать второе место после очарования его брата, так же пребывал в восторге. И вот я сидел, наслаждался вкусной едой и слушал, как два блистательных гения обсуждают влияние теории Дарвина на развитие общества, случившееся несколько лет назад объединение железных дорог Англии в "большую четверку", вынужденное форсирование репарационных выплат Германии, а также гобелены — можно ли их считать таким же полноценным ответвлением искусства, как живопись. 

Я вставлял свои комментарии. Я слушал. Я получал удовольствие от каждой минуты. 

После десерта, к которому мой Холмс так и не притронулся, он, извинившись, встал из-за стола. Я обернулся вслед — и мой взгляд перехватил Майкрофт. Как всегда, он видел все, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. Он тут же уловил мое беспокойство и предположил, что оно обычного свойства. То, что обычность в данном случае обострялась весьма серьезной причиной, к счастью, не пришло Майкрофту на ум, каким бы могучим он ни был. Мне было крайне неудобно скрывать от Майкрофта состояние здоровья его брата, но я мало что мог ему сказать. Еще после первого случая я спросил у Холмса, следует ли мне — или самому Холмсу — написать брату. 

— Ни единая душа не узнает об этом, под чем я подразумеваю — ни единая, — ледяным тоном ответил Холмс. 

— Но ведь, — начал было спорить я, — он…

— Речь идет о состоянии моего здоровья, и я сам буду решать, кого и как о нем оповещать. И если вы, Уотсон, хотя бы заикнетесь о нем в общении с моим старшим братом, вы вызовете во мне такие эмоции по отношению к вам, которые ни вам, ни мне — я подчеркиваю, Уотсон, ни одному из нас, — ни в малейшей степени не доставят удовольствия, — безжалостно заявил Холмс, прежде чем демонстративно выйти из комнаты.

Требование было жестоким, но справедливым. Так что никто ничего не знал, кроме меня, птиц в нашем саду и пчел в ульях. Вещей, которые я храню в тайне, хватит, чтобы переполнить Британский Музей. 

— Я ведь никогда не благодарил вас, — сказал Майкрофт, — а должен был, и гораздо раньше.

— За что? — недоуменно спросил я. 

— С ним непросто.

Я вобрал в себя значение его слов и понял, что он сказал их без малейшего оттенка дурного намерения, просто Майкрофт знал своего брата лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Знал, какими острыми углами тот, бывает, ненамеренно поворачивается. Знал, возможно, лучше, чем я. И я был так благодарен ему за то, что он не сказал: «С ним было непросто», что готов был трясти ему руку. 

Вместо этого я сказал, подливая нам троим в бокалы еще бургундского:

— Я профессиональный врач и дважды ветеран, я не люблю, когда легко. Я люблю то, что дорогого стоит.

— Хорошо сказано. 

— Если бы не то, что вы сделали раньше, — медленно добавил я, — его бы не было в моей жизни. Я в гораздо большем долгу перед вами. 

Я отвечал за каждое сказанное слово — как в прочувствованной благодарственной молитве. Это нелегкая задача — шокировать Майкрофта Холмса, и тем не менее мне это удалось. Он очень внимательно смотрел в течение нескольких секунд на книжные полки, аккуратно и изящно заставленные выпусками «Стренда», в которых были опубликованы рассказы о его брате; рассказы, написанные мной; рассказы, сочинение которых последнее время давалось мне все тяжелее; рассказы, которые были уже полной ерундой, но которые я не мог заставить себя прекратить писать — по глубоко личным причинам. В конце концов слегка затуманенный взгляд его серых глаз вновь остановился ко мне. 

— Если вы и правда считаете, что ваш долг больше, — пробормотал Майкрофт, — в таком случае, полагаю, я попал в точку.

В комнату вернулся Холмс, поправляя на ходу галстук и напевая себе под нос легкомысленный вальс. Он боком скользнул обратно в кресло, и мне потребовалось лишь мельком взглянуть ему в глаза, чтобы увидеть — несмотря на все, несмотря на то что ожидало нас завтра, он не прикасался к шприцу. Глаза были очень чистые, очень острые, очень серые. Они тут же впились в мое лицо, а затем — в лицо брата, когда тот поднял бокал. Веселый мотивчик мгновенно смолк. 

— Человеку уже нельзя выйти отлить после трех разделенных бутылок вина, чтобы на него так не таращились? — пробормотал он себе под нос. 

— Шерлок, ты привез с собой скрипку? — сменил тему Майкрофт. 

Холмс прикусил нижнюю губу, буравя нас гневным взглядом.

Видно было, что он колеблется.

Но затем, после небольшой дозы уговоров, начал играть.

Надеюсь, меня простят за то, что я не смогу перечислить, какие композиции Холмс играл в тот вечер, ибо, клянусь Богом, я этого не помню. После того как мы переместились в гостиную и перешли на портвейн, он точно играл больше часа — но что? Он играл все и ничего. Медленные, томительные фуги перетекали в не менее меланхоличные вальсы, которые за один вдох и безо всяких усилий оборачивались фрагментами из Шопена и Баха, из которых в свою очередь вырастали тени русских цыганских напевов, готовых обрушиться, стоило только протянуть руку. И я не думаю, что он играл в тот вечер для своих слушателей. Он играл только для себя — как и должен был, в этих обстоятельствах. Мой друг водил смычком по струнам, которые всегда были частью его самого, словно бинтовал тайную рану.

И если я знал, где именно прячется боль, что с того? Если я понимал, что сердце его не продержится столь же долго, как его слава, винил ли он меня в этом? Если я уничтожил одну из его тайн, так же как он неустанно саботировал мои, была ли в его музыке злость на это? Нет, конечно. В ней не было ни следа от стыда или обиды. Какой бы она ни была мрачной, в ней не слышалось упреков. Ни вина, ни обвинение не коснулись моих ушей в тот вечер, пока я смотрел на слегка выгнутую спину Холмса и легко летающие по струнам пальцы. 

Нет, то была не боль. Не боль, вызванная какой бы то ни было причиной. Лишь глубокая грусть, сопровождающаяся полуулыбкой. Она будет следовать за ним, захлестывая волна за волной, до того дня, когда его уже не будет на этом свете, чтобы ее ощущать.

Утренний свет, в котором мы одевались, был тусклее, чем в Сассексе, но привычно — словно старая и вытертая, видавшая виды тряпочка. Мы поместили на рукава нашего торжественного одеяния на свадьбу траурные повязки — у нас просто не будет времени, чтобы переодеться. Как только я закончил, Холмс сунул маленькие очки в серебряной оправе во внутренний карман своего отлично пошитого пиджака и протянул мне руку. Взяв ее, я распахнул двери спальни для гостей. 

— Тихо, — прошептал я.  
— Да будет тебе, — фыркнул Холмс. — У моего брата отличный слух, но еще отличнее его способность упорно спать под слоновий топот. Кресло его находится рядом с кроватью, и я переставил все его часы на час. Он будет крепко спать до десяти как минимум. 

— Он будет в ярости, — заметил я, пока мы торопливо спускались по лестнице.

— Знаю, — злорадно откликнулся брат хозяина дома. — Разве это не замечательно? 

Путешествие наше заняло совсем мало времени — а возможно, я просто с таким ужасом ждал прибытия на место, что оно случилось совсем скоро. На участке кладбища за рядом полицейских экипажей было полно знакомых. Траурные брюки вырастали из ярко-зеленой травы; траурные шляпы плыли под зеленой листвой; траурные разговоры вполголоса велись людьми, которые когда-то сами были, словно свежие побеги зелени, а теперь превратились в стариков, предающихся воспоминаниям. Я обменялся приветствиями со многими, но мне было далеко до Холмса, который стоял рядом, серьезный и скорбный, и обменивался рукопожатиями людям, которых, я готов был поклясться, мы с ним никогда не встречали. Возможно, это и правда было так — чтобы узнать моего друга, не обязательно встречаться с ним лично. Он стоял, значительно возвышаясь над окружавшей нас толпой ярдовцев, и все пожимал одну руку за другой, соглашаясь с каждым, но ничего не добавляя от себя. Да, он был одним из лучших. Да, всем его будет не хватать. Да, его семье повезло, что у них был такой отец. Да, он мало что упускал. 

Последняя фраза не могла не заставить меня бросить взгляд на Холмса. Безымянный молодой инспектор как раз отходил от него, сокрушенно вздыхая.   
— …если, конечно, это не относилось к уликам, — вполголоса закончил фразу Холмс. 

Я подавил улыбку и вместо этого сжал его руку. 

В конце концов приглушенные разговоры смолкли, и все скорбящие подняли взгляд на Джеффри Лестрейда. Мы еще не успели поговорить с ним. Он стоял перед глубокой и выкопанной на совесть могилой в полном траурном облачении с котелком в узких ладонях — и выглядел, как некое подземное существо: субтильный, морщинистый, с маленькими черными глазками, облаченный в линялое черное пальто. Он вертел головой из стороны в сторону, оценивая обстановку и явно намереваясь сказать речь. Гроб, украшенный широкими черными лентами, располагался слева от него. Со всех сторон его окружало ярдовцев — каждого из них я знал по имени. С другой стороны могилы стояла семья — все до единого, включая шестерых толстых внуков и седьмого слишком толстого. Их я тоже знал по именам.   
Лестрейд поднял руку, и шепотки окончательно стихли — воцарилась тишина.

— Рассказывать людям о том, что они и так знают, — это не по мне, — начал он. — Так что я не буду вам говорить, что Тобиас Грегсон был отличным полицейским и чертовски хорошим инспектором. Было бы неправильно говорить это — могло бы показаться, что кто-то из вас так не думает, а я знаю, что вы думаете. Каждый из вас. Тобиас Грегсон был гордостью Ярда, он смел с улиц Лондона больше преступников, чем я смогу перечислить, благодаря своим неутомимости, острому взгляду и уму. 

В этом месте Холмс мог бы фыркнуть, но он не стал этого делать. Он просто покрепче сжал мой локоть — он всегда считал Грегсона одним из лучших полицейских и обращался с ним соответственно: чуть менее презрительно, чем с остальными. 

— Нет, я не собираюсь вас в этом убеждать, — продолжал Лестрейд, — потому что вы и так в этом полностью убеждены. Но вот история, которой я хочу с вами поделиться. Когда я только-только пришел служить в Ярд, я был заносчивым малым. Нахальный и дерзкий безо всяких на то оснований, к тому же всегда первым делом лез в драку, а потом уже задавал вопросы. На редкость неуклюжий — и при этом раздражительный и такой гордый, будто лично набросил ошейник на дьявола. Некоторые из вас это помнят, — на этих словах мне показалось, что он поднял взгляд поверх большинства толпы — и посмотрел на Холмса. — И некоторые из вас даже помогли мне измениться. Но никто никогда не говорил мне того, что сказал однажды Тобиас Грегсон. Меня тогда только что назначили инспектором, и я вел себя еще хуже, чем когда был старшим полицейским: рявкал на констеблей и терзал свидетелей. Как будто это могло бы мне помочь быстрее раскрывать преступления; как будто это могло бы подтолкнуть мою карьеру. Каким же я, должно быть, выглядел ослом! В общем, ситуация была такая: у меня совсем зашло в тупик одно дело, и я срывался из-за этого на все, что двигалось. Боже, помоги вспыльчивым людям. Так получилось, что Грегсон тоже был недавно назначен инспектором и вел то же самое дело. И вот однажды, после того как я набросился на одного констебля из-за какого-то пустяка — уже и не припомню, из-за какого, — Тобиас повернулся ко мне и спросил: "Ты считаешь, что у тебя сейчас дела идут плохо?" И я ответил ему, что да, конечно, еще как плохо — хуже просто не бывает. Тогда он уточнил: «Так плохо, как если бы твой муж был убит четыре дня назад — и никогда не вернется домой, а твой ребенок рыдает — и ты не можешь объяснить ему, что случилось?» — Лестрейд прикусил губу и повертел в руке котелок, а через несколько секунд продолжил речь: — Я не решил эту проблему за ночь. Ни с преступлением, ни с моим характером. У меня до сих пор есть гордость, и некоторые из вас могли заметить, что я до сих пор бываю иногда чуток вспыльчивым. — Над могилой пронеслось несколько тихих смешков. — Но я навсегда изменил угол зрения — благодаря Тобиасу. И, конечно, он сам отличался еще какой заносчивостью, и жуткой подозрительностью к чужакам, и я видел, как он ошибался — так же, как он видел мои ошибки. Мы с ним бодались в юности, как пара бычков, и я этого никогда не забуду. Но я никогда бы не стал таким человеком, каким стал, если бы Тобиас тогда не задал мне этот маленький вопрос. Хочу, чтобы вы это знали. Он был достойным человеком. Я об этом знаю, и вы об этом знаете. Но он также был примером для окружающих — и часто менял их к лучшему. Я ему за это благодарен. Спасибо.   
— Это, — сказал я, когда гроб медленно опускали в землю, — была одна из лучших надгробных речей, которые я когда-либо слышал. Ты знал эту историю про Грегсона?

— Нет, — ответил мой друг очень усталым голосом. — Но если бы он был жив, я бы пожал ему за это руку. Лестрейд в юности был совершенно невыносимым. 

— Некоторые из собравшихся здесь думают то же самое по поводу одного консультирующего детектива.

— Данный консультирующий детектив об этом осведомлен и с готовностью признает, что он засранец. Но он также, если ты не забыл, гений. 

Я шлепнул гения по руке.

— Подумать только — что я дожил до момента, когда мне по-настоящему хотелось бы поговорить с Грегсоном, — задумчиво проговорил Холмс. — И я не могу этого сделать. Это просто смехотворно. Никогда бы в это не поверил, когда мне было двадцать пять, а он таращился на меня так, словно я ожившее огородное пугало.

Скорбящие, которые окружали Лестрейда, медленно начали расходиться по ожидавшим их автомобилям, явно тронутые его речью. Лестрейд попрощался с одной из взрослых дочерей Грегсона, дотронувшись до полей своего котелка, и тут наконец заметил нас. Его карие глаза заблестели, и он сразу же двинулся нам навстречу.   
— Печальный повод для встречи, — сказал он, тепло пожимая руку сначала Холмсу, а затем и мне. 

— Но очень хорошая речь, — отметил Холмс, предлагая ему открытый портсигар.   
Лестрейд достал две сигареты, передав одну мне, и склонился к уже горящей спичке Холмса. 

— Лучшее, что я мог сделать в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Тоби был хорошим малым, честным и надежным. Как и большинство из нас, ярдовцев, кто надолго задерживался в полиции. Но это не так впечатляет, как если бы я мог сказать, что он раскрыл преступления Джека-Потрошителя, так?

— Так, — признал Холмс, выпуская струю дыма в воздух, — но он хорошо делал свою работу, и его семья была с ним счастлива. Это уже что-то. Даже больше того.

— Мистер Холмс! Мистер Холмс! — послышался знакомый голос.

— Боже храни короля, мы пропали! — пробормотал Лестрейд, делая глубокую затяжку.

Старший инспектор Стэнли Хопкинс приближался к нам на всех парах — подтянутый мужчина за шестьдесят, все еще красивый красотой жизнерадостного щенка. Он улыбался от уха до уха, хотя в его глазах и таилась приличествующая кладбищенской обстановке скорбь. Рука его была вытянута вперед, словно он прорубал мачете путь через джунгли. Когда она оказалась перед Холмсом, тот помедлил мгновение, прежде чем ее пожать. В его глубоко посаженных глазах при этом явственно боролись симпатия и раздражение.   
— Хопкинс, — дружелюбно произнес он.

— Вот и вы. А мы-то везде вас искали, — сухо протянул Лестрейд, за что получил мой осуждающий взгляд.   
— Правда искали? — переспросил Хопкинс, сияя. — Доктор Уотсон, я так рад вас видеть! Мистер Холмс, давно не виделись, очень давно! Знаете, без вас Лондон едва справляется. Мы едва справляемся. Но, конечно, стараемся изо всех сил. И Лондон, и мы, его защитники.  
— Да, я уже успел заметить, что город стоит там же, где мы его оставили, — тепло ответил Холмс. — Рад слышать, что и Ярд тоже пока держится. Как ваша жена?  
— С Лизой все замечательно, мистер Холмс, и я с удовольствием передам ей ваши слова, каждое из них. Послушайте, ведь только вчера вечером она мне сказала: "Лондон сейчас уже не тот, что раньше, тебе не кажется, Стенли?" И я ответил, ну конечно, даже ты заметила, как сложно нам без мистера Шерлока Холмса, и знаете что? Она промолчала, вот что я скажу. Слава Богу, мы можем справиться со всем, как справились с войной, хотя это было не просто. Но вы должны знать, мистер Холмс, что я держу руку на пульсе, и даже вы будете удивлены, увидев некоторые мои инновации. Ни на шаг не отставать от современной науки, вот что я говорю своим людям, все, как вы учили, сэр. Все, как учил мистер Шерлок Холмс, ведь так, инспектор?  
— Возможно, — с кислым лицом сказал Лестрейд.

— И вот! Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон вернулись в Лондон! Грэгсон, бедняга, гордился бы этим. Земля ему пухом. Я слышал, что вы теперь осели в Сассексе, да? На Южных Холмах? Расскажите же мне, как вы проводите время в деревне, что интересного там происходит?  
— Мы выращиваем овец, — сообщил Холмс без всякого выражения.  
— Простите?

— Мы овцеводы, — согласился я с удовольствием, беря Холмса под руку. 

Лестрейд, благослови его Господь, зашелся в приступе яростного кашля, который буквально отнес его на несколько футов в сторону. Там он согнулся пополам, бессильно роя ногами землю. Я не видел его таким несколько лет и, должен сказать, соскучился по этому зрелищу.

— Да что вы! — изумился Хопкинс.  
— Овцеводы, да, — продолжил Холмс. — Знаете ли вы, старший инспектор, что можно свивать шерсть определенным образом, используя особый код, и потом сотканный из этой закодированной шерсти материал невозможно будет расшифровать без ключа? Эта техника используется только для самых важных и секретных посланий. Нам доверили разработку новых технологий. Мой брат, лично, — шепотом добавил он.

— О Боже! — Хопкинс бросил один обеспокоенный взгляд на Лестрейда, который, казалось, захлебнулся свежим летним воздухом. — Такие исследования наверняка засекречены. Что вы делаете, в двух словах?  
— Пасем овец, — объяснил я. — Кормим овец. Моем овец. Бреем овец. Словом, разводим овец. А все оставшееся время, конечно, посвящаем созданию закодированных посланий. Пока что у нас получаются только шарфы, но мы надеемся в скором времени перейти к свитерам, в которых может поместиться больше информации. 

К сожалению, продолжить свой познавательный рассказ я не смог, потому что Лестрейд издал такой звук, словно его вывернуло наизнанку. Хопкинс немедленно оставил нас, чтобы прийти к нему на помощь и с энтузиазмом заколотил бывшего инспектора по спине. А когда Лестрейд немного пришел в себя после серии дружеских ударов, оказалось, что Хопкинсу уже пора прощаться. Похоже, что жизнь старшего инспектора была довольно занятой, и долг призывал его возвратиться в Скотланд-Ярд как можно скорее, но мы получили самое искреннее приглашение навещать его там всякий раз, когда будем в Лондоне. Убедившись, что мы приняли приглашение, Стенли Хопкинс еще раз пожал всем руки и исчез в толпе.

— Как вы это делаете? — простонал Лестрейд, прижимая ко лбу ладонь. — Как? Это же просто не по-человечески.

Мы с Холмсом обменялись взглядом, полным мрачноватого флирта, практически обжигающим — этот взгляд был у нас в обиходе с 1890 года.

— Холмс — мастер в искусстве введения в заблуждение, — улыбнулся я. — А я служил в армии. Вот так у нас и получается. 

— Кажется, у меня из-за вас ребро треснуло.

Проверить?

— Нет, — простонал он, в конце концов распрямляя спину и морщась. — Спасибо, не надо, доктор. Но это было просто бесподобно.

— Как всегда, рад оказаться полезным полиции, — непринужденно заявил Холмс.

— Рад оказаться здесь. Да, — добавил Лестрейд, — что-то вы разодеты так, словно вас ожидает прием в Букингемском дворце. Вы туда направляетесь?

— Нет, на свадьбу. О, кстати, а пойдемте с нами? — воскликнул Холмс, щелкая пальцами. — Нам обоим дали возможность пригласить по компаньону. Я, правда, не имею ни малейшего понятия — зачем. 

Тонкие губы Лестрейда тронула улыбка.

— Последнее время меня приглашают исключительно на праздники по случаю ухода на пенсию и на похороны. Свадьба будет приятным разнообразием. 

 

— Ну все, тогда идем. Только нам с Уотсоном кое-что здесь надо сначала сделать. Если вы позволите… хотя нет, вы можете пойти с нами. 

Холмс размашистым шагом отправился по дорожке — шаги у него шире, чем у меня, и уж гораздо шире, чем у Лестрейда. Мы с бывшим инспектором обменялись недоуменными взглядами, потому что мой друг шел в глубь кладбища, а не к выходу. Забирал он при этом немного влево и направлялся Бог знает куда — к небольшой рощице. Мы спешили следом, минуя по дороге обветшалые могильные камни. Я не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что моему другу могло понадобиться в глубине кладбища — и Лестрейд пребывал в таком же полном неведении. Вокруг нас не было ни единой души — если не считать мертвых, травы и птиц высоко в небе. 

— Холмс, куда ты? — в конце концов спросил я. — У нас всего двадцать минут!

Но он лишь молча двигался вперед, аккуратно огибая надгробия, могильные камни и невысокие ржавые оградки, пока неожиданно мы не спустились под откос, полностью скрывшись из виду оставшихся после похорон скорбящих. Мы оказались перед небольшим лужком, на котором строгой линией, словно часовые, располагались массивные плиты, а еще там была большая усыпальница пять или шесть красных каменных табличек на земле. Холмс остановился, а затем, обнаружив что-то, что искал, махнул нам, чтобы мы шли дальше. В конце концов, пройдя расстояние в примерно четверть мили, мы остановились перед небольшим участком земли под вязами, заросшим травой. В земле красовалась небольшая ямка, а рядом с ней — лопата.

— Белка, что ли, умерла? — поинтересовался Лестрейд. 

Холмс смеряет его взглядом, но без особого недовольства. Он подходит к краю ямки и подзывает нас к нему присоединиться.

Затем он достает из внутреннего кармана пальто маленький сафьяновый несессер. 

Если и был когда-то в моей жизни момент, когда я чувствовал, что могу понять, каково это — когда сердце перестает биться, — то это был тот самый момент.

Когда Лестрейд перестал таращиться на Холмса, потому что тот не сводил глаз с меня, и вместо этого сам перевел на меня взгляд, у него перехватило дыхание. 

— Почему вы… так, ладно, один из вас должен, черт побери, объяснить мне, что происходит! Вы в порядке, доктор? Доктор? Мистер Холмс…

— Он в порядке, — тихо проговорил Холмс. Посмотрите, что здесь. — И он протянул Лестрейду несессер.

Лестрейд открыл его и обнаружил, конечно же, шприц для подкожных инъекций. Через несколько мгновений бывший инспектор понял, что происходит, и снова воззрился на моего друга — в полном изумлении.

Мой друг зависим от наркотиков не потому, что они его развлекают, и не потому, что это модно, и даже не потому, что благодаря им он чувствует себя хорошо. То, что живет у него в голове, гораздо хуже, чем все, что я когда-либо могу себе представить, — вот почему он зависим от наркотиков, и Лестрейду об этом хорошо известно. Я не знаю, говорил ли Холмс когда-нибудь инспектору с глазу на глаз о том, как его в свое время затопила темнота, и как его брат пришел к целибату, и как кокаин сменил морфий — во всяком случае, в большинстве случаев, что было результатом заключенной когда-то давно между нами сделки. Но Лестрейд точно знает о приступах черной меланхолии у Холмса — и даже него они задевают краем, в то время как меня рвут на куски.

Я умоляюще посмотрел на Холмса. Сердце мое снова билось, хоть и очень, слишком быстро.

— Ты уверен? — выдохнул я. — Точно уверен, что сможешь... что ты сможешь?

Холмс снова забрал несессер из рук бывшего инспектора, задумавшись над вопросом. Но достаточно быстро ответил, слегка нахмурившись и бросив на меня почти застенчивый взгляд:

— Не хочу никогда больше видеть определенного выражения на твоем лице. Вот так просто. Так что да, — заключил он, — если ты этого желаешь, я смогу.

И с этими словами он бросил несессер в ямку, которую кто-то явно выкопал по его заказу именно для этой цели. Потянувшись за лопатой, он начал забрасывать землей углубление.

Оно заполнялось очень быстро.

И вот все было кончено.

Надо сказать, что Шерлок Холмс всегда, до самого конца нашей совместной жизни, будет обладать даром лишать меня речи. Над ним не властны годы, не прискучит его разнообразие вовек и т.д.* Он — творитель чудес, исполнитель невозможного, и все это время мне позволено за этим наблюдать. Это привилегия — величайшая в моей жизни. 

Обхватив ладонью длинную ручку лопаты, Холмс слегка облокотился на нее и, красноречиво скрестив лодыжки, пристально на нас посмотрел. Вид у него неожиданно стал весьма уязвимым. Мне показалось, что он бросает нам вызов — чтобы кто-то из нас выдал первую глупую, или безжалостную, или грубую, или просто неверную фразу. 

Лестрейд внезапно кашлянул.

— Я не знаю, как это обычно принято у вас, доктор Уотсон, — сказал он потрясенным голосом, — но я бы на вашем месте сейчас его поцеловал.

Так я и сделал.

Губы Холмса поддались нажиму моих исключительно по многолетней привычке, после чего он ахнул, лопата выпала из его рук, и он отступил на шаг, чуть не споткнувшись. На его узком красивом лице появилось самое странное выражение из всех, что я когда-либо видел, — словно я только что отрастил крылья и дал ему ими подзатыльник. И чуть погодя, за полсекунды до того как улыбнуться, он покраснел. Но, полагаю, я и сам был красным как помидор, хоть и пытался сдерживать смех, а у Лестрейда к этому моменту определенно порозовели уши. Холмс открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но снова закрыл его — дважды, я полагаю.

Лестрейд начал аплодировать, иначе, подозреваю, мы бы так и не выбрались с этого тихого, священного лужка.

— Потрясающе, — сказал он, развернувшись и, не переставая хлопать, начав взбираться по склону обратно. — Просто фантастика. Первый класс. Боже, что за день. Пойдемте скорее на свадьбу, джентльмены. Мне определенно требуется выпить.

Мы смотрели на его узкую спину несколько мгновений, после чего Холмс, сияя, улыбнулся мне. Он отбросил лопату, и мы, взявшись за руки, последовали за Лестрейдом.

 

Я с нетерпением ждал свадьбы Мэделин Стокс с того самого момента, как о ней было объявлено. Ждал ее и Холмс, и мне понадобится несколько лишних минут, чтобы объяснить почему.

Однажды, давным давно — а я не могу придумать никакого более подходящего начала для этой истории, — Шерлок Холмс был очень беден. Но, если не считать бедности, он был все тем же Шерлоком Холмсом, человеком, который готов бороться со злом во всех его проявлениях, и, кроме того, человеком, больше всего на свете ценящим самостоятельность, и эти две причины привели к тому, что он стал единственным в мире консультирующим детективом. В то время он зарабатывал на этом слишком мало денег, и ему пришлось искать жилище за разумную оплату на пару с соседом (которым стал, к его вящему удовлетворению, человек по имени Джон Уотсон). Почти сразу же после переезда к Холмсу пришла клиентка, бедная женщина по имени Грейс Стокс, у которой было трое маленьких детей: Эми, Мартин и Джордж. Грейс Стокс хотела, чтобы ее мужа обвинили в убийстве. У Грейс Стокс были все причины для этого, потому что ее муж был ужасным человеком и то, что он делал со своими собственными детьми, не могло даже в кошмарном сне привидеться любому, кто называет себя человеком.

Холмс отказался от дела, потому что совесть не позволяла ему согласиться, но он дал женщине пятьдесят фунтов, которых у него не было. Пятьдесят фунтов, которые любой другой человек в здравом уме не осмелился бы одолжить у тех, к кому обратился за этим Холмс.

К счастью, мой друг всегда поступает иначе, чем любой другой человек в здравом уме.

Мы смогли вернуть эти пятьдесят фунтов, но сейчас история не о них. Каждый год, пока дети, благодаря щедрости абсолютно чужого им человека, жили у своей тети в западном Сассексе, Холмс получал письма. Каждое письмо было написано всеми тремя — Эми, Мартином и Джорджем. Было понятно, что мать и тетка мало что им рассказывали и просто просили писать анонимному благодетелю. Но эти письма! Они рассказывали Холмсу о деревянных крепостях, о горячих пирогах с бараниной и о прутьях, которые могли стать волшебными палочками, если их в определенное время опустить в чистый родник. Они рассказывали ему, строчка за строчкой написанные тремя разными руками, но собранные в один конверт, о разочарованиях в любви и победах на конкурсе чтения; о мертвых птенцах, обнаруженных случайно и перенесенных поближе к дому, туда, где их могли в свою очередь обнаружить взрослые; о сомнительных вкусовых качествах тертой редьки; обо всех тех удивительных вещах, которые Холмсу могли бы рассказать наши собственные дети, если бы они у нас были. Большая часть его Нерегулярных Частей в той или иной степени находилась под его отцовской опекой, но все же именно письма от Стоксов могли вызвать его улыбку в ту самую секунду, как он только видел обратный адрес. Причиной тому была не гордость, хотя он имел для нее все основания, а простая человеческая привязанность. 

Эми Рейвенсвуд, в девичестве Стокс, умерла при родах, когда ей было всего двадцать два. Чтобы пережить это известие, Холмс прибег к отвратительному помощнику — морфию. Он очень скорбел. 

Мартин Стокс, не успев жениться и завести семью, сложил голову на Великой Войне. Он сражался за свою страну и был похоронен во Франции.

Джордж Стокс в это время остался в Англии, так как он занимал довольно высокий пост главы завода по производству консервов. Всю войну он обеспечивал фронт — таких людей, как я — самыми новыми разработками в области пищевой индустрии, которые, к сожалению, на вкус мало чем отличались от конины. Дочь свою он назвал Эммой, а сына — Клайвом.

У Клайва и Мегги Стокс была единственная дочь.

Ее звали Мэделин. Когда мы с Холмсом получили приглашение на ее свадьбу, мы улыбались, как сумасшедшие, весь день до самой глубокой ночи. 

И вот день венчания настал.

Мы опоздали как раз настолько, чтобы остаться снаружи и наблюдать сквозь открытые двери за маленькой фигуркой в белом, и другой, высокой, в парадной флотской форме. Но очень скоро церемония подошла к концу, клятвы были принесены, и мы, в компании еще где-то шестидесяти гостей, были приглашены к столу в очаровательный отель неподалеку. Официанты проворно сновали в толпе, разнося холодных устриц, вино и подносы с терринами и паштетами, а когда за окнами начало темнеть, зажглись десятки свечей. Кроме того, если что-то и могло сделать мой отдых более приятным, то это присутствие старого друга. 

— Я у вас в долгу, — сказал Лестрейд, глотая очередную устрицу. — Первая свадьба за долгие годы. Они чертовски лучше похорон.

Холмс наклонил голову, словно большой серый аист, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Мэделин Роджерс, в девичестве Стокс, уже махала ему с того конца комнаты. Она казалось сплетенной из тонкого льна и золотого кукурузного шелка, и ее ореховые глаза ясно светились, а золотые локоны мягко обрамляли лицо. Ее молодой муж был высоким и тонким, с острым профилем и добрыми голубыми глазами. И когда Холмс подошел к ним и о чем-то заговорил с Роджерсом, мое сердце непроизвольно защемило.

— Откуда вы их знаете? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, передавая мне полный бокал.

— Холмс спас бабушку невесты, когда она была маленькой девочкой, — сказал я.

— Вот оно как, — подмигнул Лестрейд и поднял бокал. — Ну конечно, как же иначе. Давайте выпьем за Шерлока Холмса. Долгих ему...

Джеффри Лестрейд замер на середине предложения, и именно этот момент выбрал мой друг, чтобы снова к нам присоединиться. Он обнаружил нас с бокалами, поднятыми для тоста — я с тревогой смотрел на неподвижного, словно статуя, Лестрейда, — и положил руку мне на плечо.

— Ты вывел из строя инспектора полиции.

— Ничего подобного! — Я опустил бокал, решив, что пить мы уже вряд ли будем. — Лестрейд?

— Смотрите, — выдохнул он. — Просто смотрите.

В толпе образовался зазор, и я смог посмотреть.

— О, — сказал Шерлок Холмс с улыбкой.

Там сидела женщина. Оно изящно облокотилась на плюшевую спинку стула и разговаривала с двумя другими гостьями. Кажется, она была младше нас лет на десять — явно не старше шестидесяти пяти, и часть ее длинного платья скрывала от нас кадка с папоротником.   
Она была в полном трауре, с небольшими праздничными дополнениями в виде украшений из черного стекляруса и очаровательной бархотки на шее, и уже очень скоро я смог предположить, что же в ней могло привлечь внимание нашего спутника. 

Хотя в молодости она наверняка была блондинкой, сейчас ее волосы приобрели чистейший белый цвет и облаком окружили ее головку. Возможно, на ком-то другом такая прическа показалась бы смешной, но в сочетании с милым лицом, серо-голубыми глазами, не сходившей с лица улыбкой, привычкой сначала говорить, а потом останавливаться, чтобы послушать, только дополняла образ. На одной из ее черных перчаток, которые она сняла и держала в руках, на пальце, была небольшая дырочка, и она все время неосознанно принималась теребить ее, потом ловила себя на этом движении и убирала руку. 

— Мистер Холмс, — сказал Лестрейд завороженно. — Мне нужен мистер Холмс, прямо сейчас.

— Он здесь.

— Мистер Холмс.

— Да? — нетерпеливо сказал мой друг. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы… чтобы сделали это. Сейчас. То, что вы обычно делаете.

— Собираю мед? — сердито переспросил Холмс. 

— Нет, нет, то… ну, вы знаете, то, что вы…

— А, — сказал Холмс, мягко усмехнувшись. Он полез в карман, достал оттуда свои очки и угнездил их на кончике носа. — Так. Не бог весть что, конечно. 

— Скажите мне, — взмолился Лестрейд.

Холмс подчинился, откашлявшись в кулак, чтобы скрыть, как забавляет его эта ситуация. 

— Она носит траур уже несколько лет, и подруги пытаются уговорить ее бросить все это викторианство, но безрезультатно. В предках у нее наверняка были французы, иначе вы не получите глаза такого цвета. Что еще. Она живет в одной… нет, в двух милях отсюда и всю дорогу проделала пешком, несмотря на то что ее, к сожалению, иногда мучают ревматические боли. Только иногда, но это все равно заметно. У нее живет не меньше двух шотландских терьеров, но не больше трех, уж простите за то, что не могу посчитать точное количество. Мой брат смог бы, будь он здесь. У нее есть свой доход, но не очень большой, и хотя она не испытывает не в чем нужды, но вынуждена на чем-то экономить и не может позволить себе значительные траты. Она терпеть не может вино, но с удовольствием выпьет шампанского. Вот, собственно, и все.

— Невероятно, — воскликнул я.

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Это было элементарно. Уверен, что вы тоже все поняли, и не нужно объяснять…

— Нет. Не нужно, — согласился Лестрейд и, сунув свой бокал Холмсу, покинул нас ради молодой и прекрасной вдовушки.

Мы с Холмсом таращились ему вслед секунды три, а потом нашли себе другие развлечения. Нам не пришлось скучать, как и всем остальным гостям. Мы рассматривали танцующих, наслаждались едой, разговаривали со всеми подряд, и никто из них, к моей превеликой радости, не спрашивал меня, что на самом деле случалось в том или ином рассказе, и не требовал от Холмса расписаться на манжете. Это было чудесно. 

— Еще не устал? — поинтересовался Холмс несколько часов спустя. Он остановился рядом и устроил руку у меня на поясе, а я все не мог отвести изумленного взгляда от вальсирующего Лестрейда.

— Как можно устать, наблюдая за чем-то настолько удивительным, как летающий слон? — спросил я.

Через несколько минут к нам подошли новобрачные — счастливые, улыбающиеся всем подряд и уже слегка разгоряченные шампанским.

— Что вы думаете о женитьбе, мистер Холмс? — доброжелательно поинтересовался Нед Роджерс. — Я всем настоятельно рекомендую попробовать.  
— Я присоединяюсь к рекомендациям, — ответил мой друг без всякого стеснения. — Основываясь на собственном опыте.

Поздно вечером, попрощавшись со слегка пьяным от счастья Лестрейдом, мы заполучили от него традиционное обещание приехать нас навестить. На следующее утро, после плотного завтрака для меня и строгого выговора для Холмса — за трюк с часами, — мы вытянули такое же обещание и из Майкрофта. Около семи Холмс высвистнул первое же такси, и Лондон снова пронесся мимо нас: беззаботный, норовистый, резкий — и красивый. А потом мы стояли с чемоданами в руках на платформе и ждали поезда. Застоявшийся и загрязненный воздух был пронизан солнечным светом, вокруг нас толкались другие пассажиры, а Холмс выглядел счастливым и отдохнувшим. 

И я не хотел уезжать. 

— Нам надо бывать здесь чаще. Твоему брату путешествия даются гораздо тяжелее, — заметил я, когда наш поезд тронулся. В ту минуту я думал только о рукописях, которые заканчиваются ничем, и поездах, которые идут в никуда, и о надеждах, которым не суждено сбыться.

— Он отлично справляется, — ответил Холмс, устраивая багаж. — Ему полезно. К тому же он обожает жаловаться на дорожные неудобства и вагонную тряску.

— Ты никогда не скучаешь? — тихо спросил я, когда он наконец устроился напротив и развернул газету.

Холмс посмотрел на меня сквозь очки.

— По Лондону?

— Не совсем, — пробормотал я. — Бейкер-стрит. 

Эти два слова значили для меня так много, что я не мог заставить себя произнести их громко.

Мой друг снял очки для чтения, положил их на газету и нежно посмотрел на меня.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Разве я могу не скучать?

— Я скучаю невыносимо.

— Я заметил. Иначе зачем бы еще сидеть за этими ужасными рассказами, которые выматывают тебя до изнеможения.

Уже много лет я сидел за выматывающими рассказами по совершенно другой причине. Но я заставил себя промолчать и отвернулся к окну. Трава у дороги высохла, ее почти не было видно из-за щебня, городских булыжников и асфальтовой крошки. Я подумал о трех последних рассказах, которые не принесли мне радости и были отвратительной кривляющейся пародией на все, что я писал раньше. Я закрыл глаза.  
— Любимый?

Я открыл глаза.

— Мы будем приезжать в Лондон так часто, как ты захочешь, — сказал он. Потому снова вернул очки на нос, а нос засунул в газету. — Я обещаю… Два года — это очень долгий срок, хотя мы и провели четверть этого времени в Париже, где ели блюда, которые, такое ощущение, были сделаны исключительно из масла. И я скучаю по Бейкер-стрит. Каждый день. Но мне не приходится скучать по тебе, вот что имеет значение.

Он был прав, конечно же. Так что я подумал о моих чертовых рукописях и придержал язык, сказав себе, что у нас все в порядке — хоть я и чувствую приближение бури, она никогда не разразится. Все, что для этого потребуется, это молчание, и время, и еще один рассказ. А потом еще один. И еще. 

К тому времени, как мы вышли в Сассексе, я молился только о том, что смогу написать их достаточно, чтобы достичь своей цели. 

 

Назавтра, когда все было готово для ссоры, она и произошла. День стоял медовый, наполненный пчелиным гулом и тяжелой цветочной пыльцой, и, проведя какое-то время в саду, Холмс сбежал в дом от яркого полуденного солнца. Он, как обычно, молча занял свое место у противоположной стены, чтобы держать меня в поле зрения. Эта его привычка была забавной, но никогда меня не беспокоила. Я, в свою очередь, тоже чувствовал его присутствие — запах земли и травы, не до конца отмытый с пальцев, или свежий яблочный запах его бледной кожи. И тот рассказ, который я пытался записать, история убийцы, задумавшего скрыть свое ужасное преступление за фальшивым ограблением, что, конечно, было очень похоже на "Эбби-Грейндж", но ведь все так в действительности и было, так вот, этот рассказ настолько измотал меня, что я не выдержал и отшвырнул ручку в сторону. Холмс в это время был занят тем, что аккуратно вклеивал газетные вырезки в большую амбарную книгу. Он поднял голову и вопросительно нахмурился. 

— Все в порядке, — сказал я весело. — Просто глаза устали.

— Ничего подобного, — холодно возразил он. — Если уж врать, то хоть с фантазией.

Я сжал зубы. Жить без секретов иногда становится очень нелегко. Но вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, я молча встал и пошел за ручкой, которая осталась лежать между половиц.

— Просто хочу узнать, — начал Холмс, по-прежнему не отвлекаясь от своих вырезок, — неужели мои деньги стали грязными?

Я остановился.

— Что?

— Грязными, — повторил он. — Неприемлемыми. Тебе срочно понадобилось что-то, чего нельзя купить на мои деньги?

— Конечно нет, — ответил я, уже довольно испуганно.

— Или, может быть, гонорары со старых рассказов совсем истощились?

— Но почему?..

— С нашего общего счета пропала крупная сумма, и ты хочешь ее возместить? Тайно содержишь ребенка? Проиграл больше, чем обычно?

— Нет, — выдавил я. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я начинаю сердиться.

— Да? Ну хорошо, если не ради денег, значит, ты пишешь ради удовольствия. Все ясно.

Чувствуя себя уставшим сверх меры, я сменил направление и упал на кушетку. 

— Почему мы ссоримся из-за моих рассказов? Я всегда писал. Это необходимо.

Холмс отбросил кисточку от клея, вскочил и раздраженно зашагал по комнате, засунув руки в карманы.

— Всегда, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, довольно часто, да. Но еще никогда это не было похоже на изнуряющий труд раба на галерах без конца и начала. Почему сейчас, Джон? Почему?

— Не изнуряющий, — возразил я несчастным голосом.

— Если только это не наказание, а я не вижу никаких причин придумывать себе такое наказание, — продолжил он, теребя нижнюю губу. — И никто не шантажирует тебя, вымогая новых историй, это было бы просто нелепо, ведь так? Да и ты бы мне рассказал. Никто не шантажирует?

Я закатил глаза, не зная, что можно на это сказать.

— Отлично, — с удовольствием заключил он, — тогда я запрещаю писать новые истории обо мне.

Мое сердце замерло, глаза широко раскрылись, и я смог выдавить из себя только беспомощное «нет»

— Ну почему же нет?! — закричал он, воздевая руки к потолку. — Я много лет не видел тебя таким разбитым, когда все в порядке, и мы в нашем собственном доме, и почему, в конце концов, не бросить, если это становится между нами? Почему, если из-за этого приходится врать о головной боли, о зрении, о плече или руках? Господи, просто скажи, почему это происходит с нами, потому что я не могу понять и скоро совсем сойду с ума! И прекрати их писать.

— Но я не смогу прекратить, — выдохнул я. — Я не могу прекратить писать о тебе. Никогда…

— Да и почему же, черт бы тебя побрал? Это просто нелепо, — то, через что ты заставляешь себя проходить, — и зачем? Мне не обязательно появляться в журналах для семейного чтения раз в несколько месяцев, чтобы знать, что я жив, так зачем же…

— Потому что, пока я пишу о тебе, ты меня не покинешь, — вырвалось у меня.

Холмс остановился на полушаге, молча развернулся и внимательно уставился на меня. Это был момент кристальной ясности — и что угодно могло разбить его вдребезги. Бледные тонкие, красиво очерченные губы Холмса на мгновение совершенно застыли.

Я спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Конечно, я не собирался ему этого говорить. Ведь это была полнейшая чушь, которая только заставляла меня чувствовать приближение старческого слабоумия.

 

Тут, он, конечно, все понял.

Затем я услышал широкие тихие шаги, и мой друг сел рядом на диван, руки его легли мне на плечи, а моей голове неожиданно оказалось очень легко уткнуться ему в шею.

— Я должен продолжать, понимаешь, — прошептал я, — должен. Пока я пишу о тех замечательных вещах, которые ты совершаешь, о том, какой ты непревзойденный человек, ты будешь дарить мне новые истории. Ты совершишь новые потрясающие вещи, и я напишу о них, и так будет продолжаться вечно, поэтому я не могу остановиться. Мне неважно, какими они стали плохими, или глупыми, или старомодными. Они удерживают тебя здесь. Я удерживаю тебя здесь. Если я остановлюсь, если прекращу воспевать твои новые великие деяния, тогда…

— Тогда меня больше не будет рядом, чтобы давать тебе новый материал. Хорошо, любимый, — шепнул он, касаясь губами моих волос, — хорошо.

Нужно приложить много усилий, чтобы расстроить меня, и даже если сделать это, я почти всегда могу взять себя в руки, чтобы не мучить ни себя, ни его. Но в этом случае руки мои тряслись, а дыхание было не вполне ровным, хоть глаза и не оказались на мокром месте, так что мы сидели на диване, и пальцы моего друга водили бездумные круги по моей спине и затылку, пока я не собрался наконец с силами и не взглянул на него. Глаза его отстраненно смотрели вдаль, словно он разгадывал один из самых сложных шифров. Раньше, давным-давно, он часто так выглядел — но в последние годы у него почти не было для этого поводов. То, что это выражение появилось на его лице в нашей гостиной, повергло меня в полное недоумение. Затем Холмс встал. 

— Пойдем со мной, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

— Холмс…

— Я собираюсь показать вам кое-что, доктор, и сейчас для этого самое время. Пойдем.

Чувствуя шум в ушах, я поднялся и взял его за руку. Возможно, просто по привычке — не могу сказать. В конце концов, я ведь всегда следовал за ним, и не всегда для этого должна была быть причина. Он провел меня через столовую и крошечную прихожую в нашу библиотеку, которая, в отличие от кабинета, находится на первом этаже и представляет собой малюсенькое помещение, от пола до потолка уставленное книгами. Там есть два кресла с высокими спинками, маленький тяжелый столик и четыре стены книг — больше ничего, даже окно отсутствует. Ведь Холмс страстный библиофил, а я страстный читатель, так что для хранения книг нам требуется отдельная комната. Заманив меня за собой внутрь и включив свет, Холмс, сжав мои плечи, развернул меня лицом к очень длинному ряду желтых журналов.

Журналов "Стренд". 

Я не хотел находиться там, не хотел смотреть на эти журналы, и до такой степени окаменел, что мой друг успокаивающе провел несколько раз по моим рукам ладонями, а затем приблизил губы к моему уху:

— Ты пишешь эти истории не по той причине, которую ты только что мне назвал. Не по той причине, по которой, как тебе кажется, ты их пишешь. Не для того, чтобы я оставался в живых.

— Неужели? — резко откликнулся я. — И ты, хоть и не пишешь их сам, знаешь истинную причину, так? А я, их автор, ее не знаю?

— Именно так.

— И что же в таком случае, черт побери, я все это время делаю?

— Знакомишь меня со мной.

Ладони Холмса покинули мои плечи. Он отошел на пару шагов и прислонился к краю стола. Достав портсигар и спички, он лениво зажег сигарету, обводя взглядом длинный ряд журналов. Там был не только "Стренд" — еще "Коллиер", и "Липпинкот мансли мэгэсин", и "Либерти". Все они были расположены в порядке публикации, и один их вид вызывал у меня тошноту. Я не понял ни слова из того, что сказал Холмс, и желание сбежать росло во мне с каждой секундой. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что теперь я это понимаю, — тихо сказал Холмс, смахивая с губ табачную крошку. — С того самого мгновения, когда я встретил тебя, у меня были по отношению к тебе самые благородные намерения. И с того самого мгновения, когда я встретил тебя, у меня не получалось, так или иначе, сделать тебя счастливым. Этот факт долгое время заставлял меня думать, что я… Видишь ли, я думаю о себе как о некоем источнике опасности. Вот представь, если бы дикобраз влюбился в медузу, и она ответила бы ему взаимностью, — такой союз определенно породил бы множество неприятных ситуаций, — рассуждал он, сухо улыбаясь одним уголком рта. — Совершенно мучительных. Как у нас и произошло. Но все это время ты демонстрировал мне, каков я на самом деле, в глубине сердца. И только в последние несколько лет я начал понимать, какую огромную ты проделал работу. Я не думаю о себе как о герое. Никогда не думал. Я человек, который любит загадки; сознание которого мучает его; который предпочитает, чтобы мир оказался больше, чем тот, что был известен ему в детстве. И все это весьма эгоистичные побудительные причины к действию, даже если это действие — раскрытие преступлений. И так часто, Джон, так часто я чувствую, что падаю. Похоже, что это происходит бесконечно. Но когда я читаю твои истории, я начинаю наконец видеть в себе проблески хорошего. По крайней мере, я в них выгляжу так, как может выглядеть пустоголовый, упертый, тщеславный и слабоумный ублюдок только в том случае, если кто-то его по-настоящему любит.

Он сделал паузу и снова затянулся сигаретой, не сводя рассеянный взгляд с бумажных журнальных обложек. Я был ему за это благодарен, потому что слезы наконец-то показались у меня на глазах, и если бы он дал мне достаточно времени, я успел бы их сморгнуть. Но в этот момент его взгляд обратился ко мне.

— Ох, ну что ты, — мягко произнес он, — хочешь узнать одну из моих тайн?

Я кивнул, не в силах сказать ни слова.

— Знаешь, что со мной произошло, когда я был на континенте, разбивая твое сердце и увертываясь от воздушных ружей, и прочитал тот момент в «Человеке с рассеченной губой», где ты пишешь про птиц, устремлявшихся к маяку? 

Я был в состоянии только покачать головой.

— Я целый день прорыдал, словно ирландская вдовушка. Мне пришлось купить новый журнал — я насквозь промочил первый. Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь.

Единственным возможным ответом на это псевдосерьезное признание был смех, так что я рассмеялся. Я рассмеялся — и обнаружил, что, пока смеюсь, в моих глазах все еще стоят слезы, но теперь я могу смотреть на свои творения, выстроившиеся на полке: на все тысячи слов, которые я посвятил единственному человеку. Так что я стоял перед ними и смеялся во все горло. Холмс, широко улыбаясь, встал позади меня и, закинув руку с сигаретой мне на плечо, прижался ко мне головой.

— Посмотри на них, любимый, — сказал он, — подумай о людях, которые их прочитали. Обо всех людях, которые скорбели обо мне, когда думали, что я мертв, хотя даже не были со мной знакомы. Обо всех людях в далеких странах, которые читали их на других языках. Обо всех людях, которые прочитают их в будущем. Обо всех людях, которые думают обо мне, когда смеются над Скотланд-Ярдом. Я не удивляюсь, если англичане будут читать их и через пятьдесят лет. Вся твоя любовь, весь твой талант собрались в одном месте — только для того, чтобы показать мне, что я лучший человек, чем сам о себе думаю. Это ли не чудо?

Когда я подался вперед, чтобы затянуться от его сигареты, он вытянул палец и выудил с полки последний журнал — мартовский номер «Либерти». Не убирая рук с моих плеч, он раскрыл его перед нами.

— «Это клей, Уотсон, — прочел он с улыбкой, — несомненно, это столярный клей»**.

Покачав головой над этим слабым, бледным и вторичным текстом, я снова рассмеялся.

— Я тоже бесконечно падаю, знаешь, — прошептал я, когда приступ смеха прошел. — Просто по-другому это ощущаю.

— Я знаю. Но пусть это будет последний, Джон, — предложил мой друг, убирая журнал на место. — Пожалуйста. Ты все время набираешь воздух, чтобы рассказать мою историю, — ведь так? — и когда тебе больно, и когда тебе хорошо, и в любом другом состоянии, но этого достаточно. Ты не сохраняешь меня в живых — ты уже меня обессмертил. Я никогда не умру. Вот оно свидетельство — прямо перед тобой. Просто будь со мной, не попадайся моим пчелам, издевайся над тем, что я, при всех других своих талантах огородника, не могу вырастить приличный редис, и…

Я никогда уже не узнаю, каких еще действий он хотел от меня, — развернувшись в кольце его рук, я поцеловал его. Впрочем, поцелуи вполне могли со временем появиться в этом списке пожеланий ко мне. Легкие его замерли, а затем резко развернулись, и сигарета, упав между нами на пол, начала прожигать дыру в ковре. Но мне было все равно, я просто наступил на нее не глядя носком ботинка, ибо я сам был охвачен пламенем. Прожженные ковры, осознал я в тот момент, для нас так же несущественны, как незаконченные рукописи. Ведь его руки на моей спине были такими сильными — и будут сильными спустя годы; и он был моим — он никогда не был ничьим больше, только моим, — и он был для меня всем. Всем, что я когда-либо хотел, и теперь он, похоже, сам знал об этом.   
Наконец-то он об этом знал.

Тяжело дыша, я оторвался от его губ и взглянул ему в глаза.

— Справедливо будет сделать ответный ход, но я не справлюсь в одиночку. 

— Что, прости?

— Ты нужен мне, — ответил я, — для последних похорон. Еще одни похороны, Шерлок Холмс, и мы навсегда с ними разделаемся.

 

Мы решили, что рыть яму для сожжения всех моих неоконченных рукописей будет непрактично. Вместо этого мы отправились к небольшому каменному карьеру позади нашего сада, где мы разводили костер на день летнего солнцестояния и однажды зажарили гуся, после чего съели его с помощью ножей и пальцев. Холмс разжег приличное количество сухих щепок и поддерживал пламя, пока угли не раскалились докрасна — солнце, багровое и усталое, уже садилось к этому времени за ближайший холм.

Первый раз это было сложно — бросить рулон исписанной бумаги в огонь и смотреть, как он обращается в золу. Сложно, даже с рукой Холмса на моем плече. Сложно, даже зная, что он прав и все понимает.

Но потом стало легче, а потом даже весело, а потом по-настоящему радостно, а потом мы стояли и смотрели, как несколько сотен страниц — ровно двадцать пять ужасно написанных отрывков рассказов, романов и пьес, поднимаются в воздух и летят в сторону моря; а потом ничего не осталось.

— Пойдем в дом, — сказал мой друг, когда рукописи кончились, а на небе появились звезды. Вечер в Сассексе наступает быстро — быстрее, чем в любом другом месте, где мне довелось жить.

— И чем же мне заняться сегодня? — счастливо спросил я на пути через тающий в сумерках сад, проходя мимо вьющихся на решетках стеблей гороха, грядок с зеленью, морковью и помидорами, наполняющими воздух сладковатым ароматом. — Теперь, когда я не бьюсь головой о плохую литературу?

— Ты первый человек, обессмертивший своего однополого любовника со времен Александра Великого, — поддразнил меня Холмс. — Ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

 

Так что после ужина, пока Холмс рассеянно играл в столовой томительно-прекрасную мелодию, звучавшую словно Лондон в осенних сумерках, я читал Данте, затем написал пару писем, а после просто смотрел на пламя в камине. Я сидел в своем кресле, опираясь на подушки, и на какое-то время забрался в него с ногами, свернувшись, словно кот. Я задумался о морском приключении, которое мне внезапно захотелось написать, и придумал имена для капитана, членов команды и благородных местных жителей. Я выпустил свою фантазию на просторы темных морей и островов, где герои будут героически спасать друг друга и подвергаться испытаниям Природы и Судьбы. Больше я ничегошеньки не делал.

И я был счастлив.

— Эта мелодия звучит немного похоже на нас, — сказал я, забираясь в постель с Холмсом несколько часов спустя.

— Она звучит очень похоже на нас, — мягко ответил он, протягивая руку за очками на прикроватной тумбочке, а затем оглядывая меня. — Я думал над ней много лет. Теперь она почти закончена.

Я спросил с улыбкой:

— И как же она называется? Панихида по бесконечному падению?

Он издал отрывистый звонкий смешок.

— О, слава Богу. Слава всему святому, к тебе вернулся твой юмор висельника. Ты не представляешь, как я скучал... А черт с ним со всем, так мы ее и назовем, если хочешь.

Я прикусил губу.

— Нет. Это не панихида. Я хочу синоним.

Он сморщил лоб и, сняв очки, задумчиво прикусил дужку. Дужки были серебристо-серые, как его волосы, и очень ему шли — эта мысль мелькнула у меня в голове в тысячный раз. «Впервые они ему понадобились в 1921-м, — подсказал внутренний неутомимый биограф во мне. — Он купил их на Риджент-стрит и, когда надел впервые, ты очень хотел поцеловать его — но не мог. Так что вместо этого ты затащил его в старый букинистический магазинчик, где они были ему нужны, чтобы как следует разбирать выходные данные, и смотрел на него в течение сорока минут, после чего он купил старый томик Петрарки, переведенный на французский, — пахший подвальной сыростью, но очень красивый, в зеленом кожаном переплете.

Все это я помнил до последней детали. Но мне больше не нужно было об этом писать. Я мог знать об этом, и он мог знать об этом, и мы, в конце концов, оба находились в одном месте.

Остальному миру больше не нужно было ничего знать о нас.

— Элегия?

— Лучше, — признал я. — Но не идеально.

— Плач?

— Ни в коем случае, — от всего сердца сказал я. — Ни разу.

Холмс улыбнулся мне. Внезапной нежной улыбкой, собравшей вокруг глаз бессчетное количество лучиков.

— Тогда ода, — предложил он.

— Возможно.

— «Возможно» — значит, не лучший вариант. Тема.

— Скучно.

— Этюд.

— Уже было.

— Гимн?

— Вот оно, — радостно воскликнул я, целуя его в приподнятый уголок рта. Он дразняще увернулся, и я потянулся за ним, нежно прикусывая подбородок. — Я так и знал, что ты найдешь идеальное слово. Я знал. Ты снова победил. Ты гений. Ты об этом знал? Какие выдающиеся способности! Ты блистательный, изумительный, бессмертный, ты…

— Хватит, — рассмеялся он, мягко зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы. — Хватит. Иди сюда. Выключи свет.

**Author's Note:**

> * Слегка переделанная цитата из «Антония и Клеопатры» Шекспира  
> ** Самое начало «Загадки поместья Шоскомб» — последнего из опубликованных АКД рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе


End file.
